Cooking Bacon in the Buff is Never a Good Idea
by Leydhawk
Summary: A follow on fluffy piece set a month or so after The Red Shoes. Est. McGibbs is probably all you need to know, even if you haven't read that one. The couple takes a holiday to a secluded cabin for a long weekend together. Plan for plenty of smut.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N I needed some light McGibbs, and I think I have read almost every M McGibbs on ff, so it's time to write some more! Here's some very fluffy smut coming your way. So to speak._

Chapter 1

It had been weeks since they'd been able to take their time and really enjoy making love. Work had been too busy, then Sarah had stayed with them one weekend... Tim was fit to burst when Gibbs announced they had the whole three day weekend off and he was taking Tim out of town to a secluded cabin. A blend of relief as well as a new and delicious tension had the younger man shaking as they finally arrived in the truck at their destination late Friday evening. In the twilight, Tim couldn't see much of the detail of the building, other than that it was a single story with a covered porch on at least two sides. Gibbs hustled him inside and told him to check it out while he unloaded. Waving away Tim's offer to help, he made quick work of getting their things inside.

Tim refused to let him unpack the cooler and kitchen supplies, having brought a few surprises of his own, but Gibbs took care of everything else. Making a half pot of coffee for a nightcap with a generous splash of whiskey in each mug, Tim gave Gibbs his drink and they wandered through the place. Obviously designed for a small family, one bedroom had a bunk bed and a single, while the other had a queen. Tim's imagination began to work at the first sight of the bunk beds, and from Gibbs' expression, he too had thoughts of defiling the innocent furniture.

"Think you can wait until tomorrow, babe?" Gibbs asked when Tim's wicked grin turned into heated kissing, both groping for spots to set their mugs down so they could embrace fully. The younger man groaned.

"Honestly, I don't know if I'll be able to relax enough to sleep in a strange place unless I do something about _this_," he brushed his pelvis against Gibbs, displaying the erection Gibbs had already been aware of. The older man's lips twitched, knowing Tim was trying to tempt him into sex.

"I think I can help you relax. C'mon," Gibbs drew Tim out to the living room, stopping to grab a flashlight and a couple of towels before continuing on to the back door.

"We have a hot tub?" Tim deduced.

"Better."

The groomed path beyond the door led to a soaking pool fed by a natural spring. They pulled the thermal cover off of it and Gibbs checked the thermometer. 99 degrees; a little low, but it would do for tonight. He'd adjust it later. Stripping down, he noticed Tim glancing around.

"We're very secluded, and this is more sanitary anyway," Gibbs reassured him. Tim smiled a bit tentatively but took his clothes off and set them aside. There was a bite to the night breeze, and they quickly submerged themselves.

The pool was about twelve feet long and ten wide, and it was tiered on the side where they climbed in. They settled beside each other on the level which had the water up to their necks, and both sighed as the heat immediately went to work releasing tension in their bodies. Reaching out simultaneously, their fingers tangled and they held hands as they leaned back.

"Wow, sweetie, this place is amazing... Thank you for bringing me out here," Tim said softly. They were far enough from the cities that they could see the Milky Way, and he automatically began identifying constellations in his mind.

Gibbs squeezed his hand. "You've been working really hard for your tyrant of a boss. You deserve a bit of down time."

Tim grunted in return. Gibbs had been going overboard a bit at work trying not to show favoritism. Hoping they'd settle back into their old work dynamic, he hadn't said anything, though he suspected that either Tony or Ziva, or both, had had words with him on Tim's behalf. He sighed, realizing this was Gibbs trying to make things right.

"Apology accepted," Tim said. "Come here." He pulled Gibbs toward him, scooting to a place where the bench was wider, and moving them until Gibbs was seated between his legs, his back resting on Tim's chest, head on his shoulder. Tim wrapped his arms around his lover and held him close. He nuzzled Gibbs' ear and hummed appreciatively, sliding his hand down across his belly. A hand gripping his stopped the motion.

"Uh-uh," Gibbs murmured. Tim looked at him and his eyes narrowed at the serene expression on his face; eyes closed, sighing contentedly. Tim's return sigh was from the other end of the emotional spectrum, and Gibbs knew he'd have a frustrated, sulky lover to deal with if he didn't do something. The games he intended for later in the weekend might have been able to take advantage of this situation, but he was too tired to start tonight. He rolled over in the water and pulled Tim into the deeper water on the far side. Kissing him gently, he then slipped behind the younger man and started rubbing his shoulders and neck as they floated together. After a few minutes, Tim spoke.

"This is all I'm getting tonight, isn't it," he said, saying it as a statement rather than an interrogative. Gibbs kissed his cheek and helped him rest his head on top of Gibbs' shoulder, continuing the massage on his chest.

"Mm-hmm," Gibbs breathed. "But it'll be worth the wait."

Tim finally smiled and let go, confident that it _would_ be totally worth it and allowing himself to be lulled.

Tim drowsed so deeply that Gibbs chuckled at how like a sleepy toddler he was when he got him out of the pool. Once he was standing on the pavement next to the water, his head drooped and he patiently waited, his skin pink and steaming. Gibbs dried them off and wrapped towels around their hips then picked up the pile of clothing and gently guided his sleepy lover back to the cabin. Pliant and relaxed, Tim was asleep as soon as Gibbs settled him on the bed. He tenderly stroked his soft hair before he squared away the towels and clothes, finally climbing into bed and pulling Tim into his arms.

~~~NCIS~~~

Gibbs had been extra tired, too, and it was Tim who woke first. He watched Gibbs as he slept for several minutes, enjoying being able to study his lover's features while they weren't overpowered by his stunning blue eyes. He wasn't young. Tim knew that. He knew that in a decade, or maybe two (hopefully three), he'd be taking care of an elderly man, and if he was blessed with a long life, his own golden years would not include Gibbs save as a memory. He also knew one of them could die at any time from a myriad of non-age-related things, so he chose every morning to set aside his worry about the inevitable loss and just be grateful for every day, every memory he created; even the ones that made him wince, like the anger and impatience he'd been on the receiving end of at work. Of course, aggressive and angry Gibbs was incredibly sexy as well. There was nothing like watching him break someone in interrogation by slamming his hands on the table, or flipping the table, getting right into their faces... Tim snickered at himself. He was picking up right where he'd been derailed last night. He wondered what Gibbs had brought to be so sure Tim should wait for sex until they had a full day. Carefully slipping out from under Gibbs' arm and the covers, Tim crept over to Gibbs' bag. _Just a peek_, he thought...

"You'll ruin the surprise," Gibbs said, his voice clear as if he'd already started on his gallon of coffee for the day. Tim stood from his crouch and turned around. _He wasn't even _facing_ this way._

"Do I get a hint?" Tim asked, coming back around the bed. One piercing eye opened and looked at him.

"Not since you were gonna peek. Shoulda asked," he said, the eye closing and a smirk starting.

"You were asleep!"

"Was I?"

Tim pouted, trying not to laugh. "I thought you were."

"Can't sleep when someone is staring at me," Gibbs said as he finally opened his eyes and sat up. Tim struggled to keep his pout as he crawled across the bed to kiss his lover good morning.

"Well, how about I make it up to you with coffee and..." He considered the various breakfast items he'd brought. "Bacon, eggs, and toast with that bitter orange marmalade?"

Gibbs pretended to consider.

"Is it the thick bacon?"

Tim suppressed his grin. "I brought both, but I have other plans for the thinner stuff. Yes."

"And which kind of bread is it?"

"A loaf from that bakery you like; with the sunflower seeds. And the eggs are the ones we got from Abby with her farm share."

"So they've got the orange yolks?"

"Yes, _dear_," Tim said sardonically.

"Well okay then. You've earned forgiveness for waking me."

Tim grinned. "Oh _thank_ you, great one!"

Gibbs swatted his naked ass as he hopped out of bed to follow through, and nodded to himself when Tim laughed and swung his hips in an exaggerated fashion as he went to the bathroom.

Stacking pillows behind himself and leaning back with his hands laced behind his head, Gibbs waited for Tim to come looking for his clothes. When he did, the look on his face was comical.

"Uh, Gibbs? Where are my clothes?" He asked, after he'd opened his bag and found only his toiletries, then looked in the dresser and closet.

The well-known Gibbs-smirk was the only response he got.

"I kinda need to get dressed so I can cook breakfast, babe. Cooking bacon in the buff is never a good idea."

"There's a robe in the bathroom you can wear, but I want you naked after the food's done," Gibbs informed him. Tim's head cocked as he figured out what was going on.

"Is that the plan? Naked weekend?"

Gibbs shook his head. Tim's eyes narrowed. "Earned... Do I have to earn my clothes back?"

"Kind of. You up for a bit of a game?"

"What are the rules?" Tim walked closer to the bed, drawn by the complex look Gibbs was giving him.

"Just one. _Obey_."

Tim's eyes grew huge. "Seriously? You want to spend the weekend playing master/slave? I was kind of thinking more romantically..." He sat on the edge of the bed, his mind racing, wondering if this was what Gibbs had wanted from him all along or if he just wanted to try it or... He hadn't let Abby go there, even though she'd asked. And his new-found confidence in his gender, his awareness of his own worth made him have misgivings about even playing at subbing.

Gibbs leaned toward him and stroked his face lovingly, causing Tim to relax a little.

"This is about letting go and letting me take care of you, completely," Gibbs whispered. "I want to have total control to make this weekend all about showing you how much I care about you, Tim."

"Really? Not degradation and whipping and..."

"_Never_. You are the most beautiful part of my life. I would never ask you to debase yourself. Just surrender. Trust me. I'll ask your permission before I do anything new, okay?"

Tim found himself tearing up at Gibbs' words. "I trust you, Gibbs. With everything I am and everything I have."

The smile he got from that melted all his reservations. Gibbs loved him. He always would.

"Naked after cooking it is."

~~~NCIS~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tim bit his lip as he pulled the robe off and hung it back up. He didn't really understand why he felt self-conscious about being naked in front of his lover of nearly a year, but he took a steadying breath and resolved to enjoy whatever Gibbs had in store for them. Breakfast was on the table, so he made his way back out there and sat down, not noticing until he reached that the silverware he'd placed for himself was gone. A smiling Gibbs offered him a bite of toast, which he accepted hesitantly. The bacon he bit into with more confidence, and by the time they were done, Tim was grinning as Gibbs carefully wiped the corners of his mouth for him.

Pulling Tim over onto his lap, Gibbs held him for long moments. It felt odd, being naked while Gibbs wore jeans and a t-shirt, but Tim enjoyed how it felt to have his lover's hands caressing his bare skin. It was in that instant of recognizing how pleasant it was that the mood shifted. Turning slightly in Gibbs' embrace, Tim looked down at him.

"Do I have to ask permission to kiss you?" Tim's voice came out in a breathy whisper.

"No. Kiss me, Tim."

Tim shuddered as he obeyed, and they kissed sensuously. The angle was awkward, and Gibbs seemed to notice when Tim's neck started to ache. He stood and drew Tim to the sofa, sitting down and pulling Tim on top of him, kneeling astride his thighs. With a nod, Tim resumed the interrupted kiss, his body feeling electrified as Gibbs' calloused hands roamed over his back and sides, then lower. He palmed Tim's ass and kneaded, letting his fingers trail into the warm valley between.

"Oh god!" Tim threw his head back at that first gentle touch. Gibbs smiled softly, looking up at the smooth skin of his neck, the pale expanse of his chest. Lowering his face, he licked and sucked on one of Tim's nipples. "Aaahh!" Tim cried. With the way Gibbs was touching him, he knew he was going to come the moment he was penetrated, or when Gibbs touched his cock.

"No," Gibbs said quietly, seeming to read his mind. Tim looked at him in question, gasping, his lips slack. "You won't come until I say it's okay. With everything I intend to do this weekend, even _you_ are gonna hafta pace yourself. Or rather, I'm going to pace you."

"But... How do I... _Not_...?"

Gibbs laughed at that fondly. "You spoiled love! You'll have to figure that out, won't you?"

Tim groaned, but the sound became a cry as Gibbs worked the tip of his finger into him. "Oh, yes! Oh god, Gibbs! Please, _please_ may I come?"

"Sorry sweetheart, it ain't a matter of please. But it'll be worth it. I promise."

Gibbs twitched his finger, wiggling it, stimulating right at Tim's entrance.

"Ah! Gibbs! Oh _fuck_!"

He was already out of his mind, and Gibbs had barely done anything. It was going to be a _great_ weekend.

~~~NCIS~~~

Making out on the couch had only been a warm-up. Gibbs brought Tim back into the bedroom after a time and laid him down, pushing his hands down onto the mattress in an unspoken command to not move. Starting with running his fingers through Tim's hair and massaging his scalp, Gibbs began stroking and fondling every inch of Tim's skin. When he kept tensing as Gibbs moved toward spots where he was ticklish, Gibbs shook his head and went to get an item from his bag. Tim watched attentively, but his eyes widened at the turquoise satin sleep mask Gibbs returned with.

"Trust, Tim. I know you're ticklish. I'm going to touch you _everywhere_, baby, but not to tickle," Gibbs said. He knelt up by the pillows and kissed Tim tenderly, then waited for his nod of agreement before covering his eyes with the padded fabric, securing it firmly with the stretchy velcro straps but not too tightly. "How is that, sweetheart? Comfortable?" At Tim's nod, Gibbs kissed over each eye, then Tim's lips before he started over, worshipping his lover's creamy skin, stroking, tracing curves... It was like he caressed his boat when he was checking for rough spots in need of sanding; only he didn't want to change anything he found. Making sure he applied firm enough pressure to Tim's sides and to his lean calves and narrow feet so he didn't tickle at all, he could tell the younger man was swept away in the stimulation of the largest organ of his body. Some touches he subtly arched into, and others made him shiver. Gibbs avoided the overt erogenous zones, rolling him over to complete the touching.

When a full circuit of Tim's dermis had been made, Gibbs rolled the pliant body onto his side and lay facing him. He kissed him gently, and Tim sighed.

"You're so beautiful, Tim. I could spend all day touching you and looking at you," Gibbs told him. Tim's face tinged pink even as he smiled shyly in response, and Gibbs stroked his cheek with the back of his hand.

"I love you, Gibbs," he whispered. Gibbs kissed him and pushed him onto his back, raising his arms above his head and wrapping his long fingers around the vertical rods of the cast iron headboard. The squeeze on his hands was another unspoken order to keep them there, and Tim nodded in understanding. Gibbs stepped back and stripped his clothes off, pausing to drink in the sight of Tim stretched out on the bed, waiting for him to do anything he liked. It was arousing, certainly, but it was so much more. Tim: brilliant, kind, tough, gorgeous; surrendering totally, giving himself to Gibbs in such sweet abandon... His heart ached with the fullness he felt. He was the luckiest son of a bitch ever, and he wanted Tim to know, without a glimmer of doubt, that he knew it. He shook his head. His thoughts about getting to tie Tim up and have him sexually in every possible way, to control and own and dominate were superfluous now. This was about worshipping him, about bringing him more pleasure than he'd ever experienced, about showing love to him in the most intimate ways he could. Smiling, he crawled up from the foot of the bed and rested his body on top of Tim's, kissing him with all the intention his realization had provided. They were soon shaking, Tim's sensitive awareness of Gibbs' moods alerting him to what all this meant to the older man.

"I love you, Gibbs. I always will. I'm yours, my sweet, sweet love. You can do anything you want. I love you. I love you," Tim murmured between kisses. Finally, Gibbs had to draw back and wipe his eyes, taking a moment to return to the physicality of the situation so that he could continue. He wanted to hear Tim moaning and panting and crying out to him, begging, gibbering; to see him arching off the bed, his body sheened in sweat, flushed with arousal... Gibbs smiled.

Replaying his previous mapping of Tim's body, this time with lips and tongue, lingering on nipples, neck...that spot under his arm, high on the inside of his thighs, nuzzling his balls, nibbling on his ass... He gave a small start of surprise at Tim's cry when he sucked on his big toe, and he spent more time exploring the reactions he got from running his teeth slowly across the pads of each toe, tonguing between them, latching on and sucking hard. Tim's head was tossing, he whined and cursed, and his beautiful cock leaped and jerked, leaving little dots of moisture on his belly. Well! That was too much to bear; for both of them. Moving up between Tim's legs, Tim spread readily for him, and he smiled. Licking from the grasping, flexing pucker up to the tight balls, Gibbs noticed a different texture on the underside of one testis, and he worked it with his tongue, listening to the little "ah!" Tim started making with each breath as he panted. Gibbs let saliva drip back and used it as lubricant for his finger, sliding into the heat of Tim with his own shudder of desire. Desperate sobs punctuated Tim's cries, his whole body quaking. He ran the flat of his tongue up Tim's shaft, raising his head before he reached the sensitive glans. It was time; Tim was coiled tight to the breaking point.

"Come for me, baby; come in my mouth," Gibbs ordered. He curled his finger inside and began to wrap his lips around the head of Tim's cock. The younger man's body arched off the bed, thrusting into his mouth, clenching like a vice on his finger, and jets of come pumped out of him. Gibbs massaged gently with his tongue and concentrated on memorizing the feel of the thick fluid hitting the roof of his mouth, the back of his tongue; the flavor, bitter and salty but perfect nonetheless; and Tim's voice, a long wail broken by shaking, incoherent sobs. When Tim's body finally collapsed back to the mattress, Gibbs tenderly released his spent member and slid his finger out of him, both actions making Tim jerk in reaction.

Moving up, Gibbs took Tim's hands and freed his fingers from their locked grip, rubbing them, then resting each on Tim's chest before he gathered him close. The choking, gasping sobs slowed, and when his breath approached a normal pace, Gibbs slipped the tear-dampened mask from his face and continued cradling him, kissing the sweaty forehead, tears again forming in his eyes that this beautiful, sensuous person was his to love, to touch, to hold.

Tim felt like he was emerging from an ocean of sensation, slowly surfacing, returning to the existence of a reality beyond ecstasy. He was human, and in a bed, and he was being held tightly. Eventually, he could see again, and he saw his beloved's face, eyes full of such profound emotion that he started to cry again.

"Oh, Gibbs!" Tim tucked his head under Gibbs' chin and let his tears fall onto the older man's neck and chest. He was overwhelmed, exhausted, and spent. He began laughing, still weeping, nearly hysterical, and Gibbs had to shake him, pulling back and commanding his attention with his eyes. He hiccupped to a stop. "Holy crap, that was just so...so..._intense_."

Gibbs kissed him, then held him for a while.

"Think you can walk now? I think a soak and some orange juice would do you good," he said eventually. Tim nodded dumbly, and Gibbs helped him rise. "Why don't you bring your little music thingy," he suggested, the phrasing making Tim smile. He collected his ipod and wireless jambox speaker, selecting a Gibbs-friendly playlist as they walked out to the pool. He set the electronics safely on a chair some distance away and climbed into the water gratefully. His legs still felt a little wobbly.

The fall mid-morning sunlight was thin, but Gibbs wanted to be sure Tim didn't burn, so he hauled a standing umbrella from the deck down and set it up. "Ah, thank you. I could have helped you with that," Tim protested. Gibbs climbed down into the hot water next to him and shrugged. Tim sidled closer and his voice changed. "Or you could have _told_ me to do it," he said. His smile was mischievous and Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "You said it's a game. I'm willing to play. After what you just did for me, I'm willing to do _anything_ for you."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed, and Tim could see him calculating, a wicked glint sparking.

"Okay. Go get us each a glass of orange juice."

"Yes, sir," Tim said, grinning, and eagerly went to obey. Gibbs settled back in the water and closed his eyes. This could get interesting.

When Tim came back, they drank their juice, then Gibbs had Tim rub his back. It wasn't long before the younger man was rubbing against him with more than his hands. Suppressing a smile, he finally turned with a hard look.

"Did I say you could hump my back?"

Tim bit his lips, his eyes alight. "No."

"No, what?"

"No, sir."

"To be fair, I didn't say you couldn't, but you need to start thinking before you act. I told you that you didn't have to ask to kiss me, but I'm rescinding that allowance. You must ask before doing anything sexual. Understand?"

"Yes, sir. May I touch you?"

"No, you may not."

Gibbs shifted up onto one of the shallower ledges and started stroking himself, closing his eyes partway and making his self-pleasure obvious. He heard Tim's sharp intake of breath and let out a low moan. Tim whimpered, drifting closer in the water until he was right in front of Gibbs.

"Please?" He squeaked. Gibbs almost laughed.

"No."

"May I touch _myself_?"

"No."

Tim groaned, his gaze was locked on Gibbs' hand, sliding up and down his length. He really was getting turned on by this. He decided it was different with Gibbs being in control because he trusted him unequivocally.

"You know I'm gonna fuck you later," Gibbs said in a low voice. Tim swallowed hard.

"Yes, please, yes."

"But you're going to have to earn it."

"Anything. Anything."

"Good," Gibbs released his cock and rose out of the water. "Come on, back to the house. Bring the music. Time for you to dance for me."

In the cabin, Gibbs had Tim drink a glass of water, then move the coffee table out of the way. He sat in the chair rather than on the sofa, and waved imperiously at Tim to begin. He started with 'Extreme Ways' by Moby, then moved on the an extended mix of The Cure's 'Hot Hot Hot!', having fun, feeling more free than he had in a while. When Duran Duran's 'Is There Something I Should Know?' came up, he danced for a minute before he noticed Gibbs' attention had changed. He sat forward and was frowning. Tim stopped.

"This was the song playing when I first saw you at that club," Gibbs said, referring to the night they'd revealed their feelings to one another and become lovers.

"Yeah? I didn't remember that," Tim said. Gibbs stood and pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Such a turning point. You've changed everything. Woke me up."

Tim's face lit up. "Am I your Prince Charming? Did my kiss awaken the sleeping beaut -"

Gibbs cut him off with a kiss of his own, a kiss so full of passion and love that Tim melted, molding his body to Gibbs', wanting him in every intimate way possible. The game, the playing of parts, was forgotten in the need to be together, to fuse into one through loving. They dropped to the floor, Gibbs on top of Tim, the kiss going on and on. Wrapping his long legs around Gibbs's torso, Tim tried to draw him in, but Gibbs retained enough sense to pause.

"Lube," he gasped, reaching for where he's left a tube strategically on the end table by the couch.

"I don't care! Take me, Gibbs! I need you," Tim insisted.

"Yeah, I will, just..." He had the tube, "I need you to not be sore this weekend," popped the cap, "I still wanna fuck you until you can't walk," coated his cock, "so I can't have you tearing at all..." And he slid inside.

"Aaaahhh!" Tim arched off the floor. "Fuck! Oh, Gibbs, _yes_!"

Kissing him to stem the flow of words, Gibbs gave himself over to being with his true love; not just the sensations of friction and heat, but the emotional connection. He stroked Tim's face, studying the beautiful, wide eyes, the pouty lip, the straight nose. A sob caught in his throat. _Love_. Love he didn't deserve, hadn't earned; Tim gave it freely, and Gibbs had never been more grateful. Tim's hips met each thrust, and he returned the caress, understanding in his expression.

"I love you, Gibbs," he breathed.

"Tim. Oh god. Tim, Tim, my love, my one, oh god I love you, baby. Love you so much," Gibbs choked out. The sweet and gentle response from Tim broke him. He stopped thrusting, just dropped onto Tim's chest and lay still, gasping. Tears leaked out, but Gibbs swallowed the sobs, just shuddering as Tim soothed him.

Through the emotional storm, sex became superfluous, and they disentangled from each other so they could hold each other without Tim's knees up at his ears.

As he slowly calmed, Gibbs became a little self-conscious. _Tim_ was the gender fluid, sometimes weepy, emotional one. What the hell had come over him?

Tim felt him tense. He suspected he knew what was going through his lover's mind, and he tried to let him know it was okay.

"Gibbs, I'm not Shannon. You are strong and powerful, but you're human. You don't have to hide anything from me. You know I love you. And when you let me see how you really feel, I love you more, sweetie. More."

Sighing, Gibbs let himself relax. As much as he hated ever being soft and detested crying, Tim was the one person he ever allowed himself to be vulnerable with. After the last few weeks of being distant or perfunctory, his habit of armoring himself had returned. Wanting to play control games was probably a manifestation of that. But Tim had seen through him. As he always did.

Gibbs sat up and leaned against the sofa, drawing Tim close, and they snuggled. He haltingly started to talk about what he was feeling and thinking, and Tim listened, stroking his chest and side reassuringly. When he finally ran out of words, Tim brought his head up from resting on his shoulder and kissed him.

"I knew all that," he admitted quietly, "but it means everything to me that you said it."

Gibbs snorted. "That's what I get loving a goddamn genius, isn't it?"

Tim chuckled. "I still want to know what other sexy stuff you brought. I still want you to fuck me until I can't walk."

"Hedonist."

Tim cocked his head and did his best impression of Gibbs himself. "_Ya think_?"

Gibbs gently head-slapped him, grinning.

"Let's go look at the toys I brought. I still plan to make you scream this weekend. A lot."

~~~NCIS~~~

_A/N Well that didn't go how I expected! Sorry about the coitus interruptus, but I apparently want this to be heavy on the heightened emotion/romance for now. Should be plenty of hot stuff still ahead..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"As much as I'm dying to see what you brought, maybe we should relax a while and have lunch."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, surprised Tim wanted to delay when he'd been so eager to see the assorted sexual accessories he'd brought.

"I expect I'm going to get so turned on that I'll want you to start right away, so we need to keep our strength up," he smiled and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Gibbs took him by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a rough kiss to the forehead.

"Smarty-pants."

Tim grinned. "Lunch will take ten or fifteen minutes. Why don't you have another cup of coffee and relax outside? I'll even let you put on jeans," he winked. "Those chairs might have splinters." Gibbs nodded his thanks with a slightly distracted smile. He needed a few minutes to get his head straight again. Emotional outbursts were so foreign, so unsettling, he wanted to just let his mind blank out for a bit. He did as Tim suggested and sat in the sun with his eyes closed, listening to the wind in the trees.

Tim toasted two of the hoagie rolls he'd brought and shredded a grilled chicken breast. Adding barbeque sauce, he loaded each roll with the mixture and shredded some sharp cheddar cheese before returning the sandwiches to the broiler while he sliced a tomato and chopped some green onion. Layering it all on, with two pieces of leftover bacon for each, Tim congratulated himself on converting 'Monterey Chicken' to a sandwich and gave a little shimmy. He was always trying new things to get Gibbs to eat something other than steak and potatoes or takeout.

"Hey Gibbs, hon? You wanna eat out there or come in here?" He called, picking up the plates. Gibbs came back inside and wrapped his arms around Tim, grinding against his ass.

"I want to come in _here_, babe. Soon," he said, growling it into Tim's ear. The younger man shuddered, then gave a shaky chuckle.

"Jesus, Gibbs, you're gonna make me drop everything and beg you to fuck me... You make me a wanton whore."

"Wanton, maybe, but never a whore," Gibbs whispered, reaching down to stroke Tim's rapidly increasing erection. "I really like the idea of making you beg, though. That was definitely part of the idea for this weekend."

Tim turned his head and grinned. "I kind of figured. I really wish I hadn't insisted on lunch first, now..."

Gibbs looked at the sandwiches. "Well, those look too good to waste, and you _are_ going to need your strength." He released Tim and they moved to the table to eat, Tim shifting uncomfortably until his hard-on subsided, and Gibbs smirked every time he did.

"This is great, babe! Tastes so good I want to go _real slow_ and savor it," Gibbs teased, taking exaggerated time chewing. Tim slid his foot up his lover's denim-clad leg and gently rubbed his crotch, not looking directly at him. Gibbs ate faster.

When they finished, Tim took the dishes back to the kitchen, deliberately swinging his hips as he moved. He dropped one of the napkins and bent over slowly to pick it up. "We really should do these dishes up," he commented, counting down in his mind until Gibbs would snap. He bent over again to get the dish soap out from under the sink as he his mental clock hit _three...two..._

Gibbs was behind him in two strides, pulling on his hips, shoving the button-fly of his Levis right up against Tim's crack.

"You are a bad, bad boy, you tease," Gibbs said, laughing. Tim stood and turned in his embrace and kissed him.

"I put out, so I'm not a tease," he replied primly. "Do I get to see what you brought now?" Gibbs' eyes narrowed.

"No, I don't think you do."

"_Gibbs_!"

"I think we're back on track for some playtime," he said, pulling Tim toward the bedroom. "Lay down."

Tim obeyed.

Gibbs went to his bag and rummaged inside it. Tim sat up, trying to peek, and Gibbs turned quickly back to him. "You are being disobedient, babe. Gonna have to do a little punishing. You know I didn't want you trying to see my gear."

"Punishing? Like what?"

Gibbs dropped the padded leather cuffs he'd retrieved beside Tim, then knelt on the bed next to his torso. "Well, I was planning on restraining you anyway, and I like how that satin mask looked on you..."

Tim nodded. "I hoped that's what you meant about not _seeing_ what you brought." He looked up at Gibbs with his eyes shining. "I trust you. You can to anything you want."

Gibbs lovingly petted his hair, then ran his hand down his cheek. "I won't gag you. Just say stop if you don't want me to do something."

Tim just shook his head. "_Anything_."

His trust seared Gibbs' soul. He gently buckled the cuffs onto Tim's wrists, threading the strap across the width of the headboard so his arms were spread wide, then put the sleep mask on him. He'd purchased the padded eye covering figuring it would be more comfortable that a blindfold, and the turquoise color had reminded him of Tim's eyes. He stepped back and enjoyed the view. Tim was already hard, turned on by the mere suggestion of what was to happen, and seeing him helpless and waiting made Gibbs' jeans uncomfortable. He pulled them off and went back to his bag.

Returning to settle beside Tim, he lubed a little butt plug he'd purchased. "Bend your knees," he said, his voice huskier than he'd expected. Tim did as he was told, and let his knees sag open, ever the overachiever, anticipating Gibbs' next order. He grinned, and fondled Tim's balls before trailing his fingers back further. He fluttered his fingertip over the pucker and Tim gasped and twitched. The gasp became a groan as the plug slid inside him. Gibbs flicked the base and Tim jerked. He shifted his hips, getting a sense of what was inside him before he settled down. A flush was rising in his pale cheeks, and Gibbs leaned in to kiss the head of his cock before he retreated.

"No coming until I say you can, right?"

Tim nodded, though a little frown line appeared on his forehead, making Gibbs smile fondly. Tim wanted to please him, and had always followed his orders, but Gibbs could tell he wasn't sure he could follow this one.

Though he had brought a leather covered paddle, Gibbs' interest in causing Tim actual pain was minimal, and he instead took out a novelty flogger with satin strips instead of leather. He wasn't going to strike with it anyway. He started at Tim's neck, dragging the fabric across his skin, and Tim gasped again. It didn't tickle, as long as Gibbs avoided his sides and feet, so he kept it away from those areas at first. Making sure to tease nipples and cock, Gibbs was thorough, and the blush from Tim's face spread down his neck. Tim's cock seemed to leap to meet the strands when he concentrated the tool there, and he soon had Tim moaning. Turning the tool around, he carefully rubbed Tim's balls with the handle, then tapped the end of the plug, gaining a cry, before he took a pause, his own cock starting to ache with desire. Tim waited patiently for only a minute before he started moving to feel the plug more.

Time to shift focus. Gibbs took a pair of black nipple suckers out. He'd been amused that the staples from a snake bite kit, designed to help remove venom, had been co-opted by the fetish community for titillation, but he thought Tim would appreciate the gentle suction they provided. He placed one, then the other, and was rewarded with a soft "Oh!"

Returning to the flogger, Gibbs deliberately started lightly tickling his sides with it. Tim twitched and jumped, the gasped when the movement made him more aware of the plug in his ass. Gibbs paused an watched as realization and a look of concentration came over Tim's face. The younger man mimicked his previous movements, shaking his hips off the bed a little, then shivered with the stimulation inside him.

"Oh, Gibbs," he sighed. Gibbs almost groaned, the soft sound hitting him directly in his groin.

Retrieving more implements from his bag, he moved to kneel on the bed between Tim's legs. He leaned up and kissed his mouth, then slid to his ear. "You okay with a little nipple pain?" He asked. A tremor passed through Tim and he arched his back. He nodded. "Just tell me if it's too much."

Gibbs removed one of the suckers and admired how pink and swollen the nipple beneath it looked. He licked it, and Tim jumped, then nibbled, and Tim groaned. Rising, Gibbs blew across the wetness and watched the nub contract, seeing Tim shift restlessly. He took the rubber-tipped metal nipple clamps, the devices attached with a black chain, and adjusted the tension. Pinching lightly, he applied it and Tim gasped and twitched, his breath quickening. "How's that?" Tim nodded.

"Oh..._oh_! Good...it's good..."

Grinning now, Gibbs repeated the process on the other side, and stepped back again to admire. The silver clips with the black chain strung across Tim's white chest, nipples red... _Oh, yeah_. Gibbs wanted to remember this, along with the little sounds his lover was making. He went back to the gentle tickling with the flogger, and now each time Tim jerked from the sensation, the plug moved as he clenched, and the chain shifted, tugging on the clamps.

"Ah! Oh god, Gibbs! Tell me you're gonna fuck me soon..." Tim said finally, panting. He was continuously clenching on the plug and thrusting with his hips, and his hair darkened as he began sweating. Gibbs nodded, unseen, wanting to play more, to wind him up further, but pragmatically realizing that he wanted to go another round later, with more extreme toys, so this was probably a good place to plateau. He hadn't had the release earlier as Tim had, and he wanted it, badly.

Tossing the flogger aside, Gibbs lay down on top of Tim, his erection rubbing Tim's, his chest pressing against the clamps and creating a different feeling. Tim cried out, and Gibbs swallowed the sound with an open-mouthed kiss. Tim kissed back, almost frantically, and Gibbs pulled the mask off as he moved back.

"Look at yourself, baby," Gibbs ordered. Tim obeyed. He couldn't believe how red his nipples looked in the jaws of the clamps, and the black chain across his chest looked so sexy. Gibbs tugged on it lightly and Tim cried out at the sensation.

"Oh, oh, oh, Gibbs, _please_ fuck me. Please..."

Grinning, Gibbs reached down and twisted the end of the plug. Tim's hips bucked and his head fell back as he cried out Gibbs' name. Another twist and a little tug, and Tim sobbed.

"Please! Please, Gibbs! I need you! _Please_!"

And he needed it as badly as Tim did, so he finally pulled the plug free and rubbed the head of his cock against Tim's quivering hole, teasing again for just a moment until Tim looked up at him. That wanton desire, the pupils so wide his eyes looked black, and the begging were everything Gibbs had dreamed they would be. He pushed forward and slid home.

"_Yes_!" Tim shouted, and then he had no more breath as Gibbs started pounding hard. The chain jumped and slid, and Gibbs intermittently would lean down so his chest pushed on the clamps, eliciting sharper cries from Tim which only spurred him to further heights. Gibbs knew this wouldn't be a marathon session: he was too aroused, and so was Tim, but he did want to push Tim's limits of control a bit more. He rose up on his knees and pushed Tim's legs up, sliding deep, adjusting to strike Tim's sweet spot. Tim's head tossed and his face was screwed up as Gibbs watched him struggle not to come. Finally, he broke into heaving sobs, opening his eyes and begging.

"Please! _Fuck_! Gibbs! I can't! I'm gonna come! Please! _Please_! _Please_!"

Gibbs grinned wickedly and gave three more sharp thrusts, then nodded as he grabbed the chain and pulled quickly, snapping the clamps off Tim's tortured nipples.

"Come, Tim! _Now_!" Gibbs roared and slammed madly into him as Tim screamed from the pain and pleasure, obeying the command nearly instantly as his body locked and his cock pumped out thick streaks across his chest. The sight of that, the smell of him, the feel of Tim's ass rippling on his sensitive flesh; Gibbs dug his fingers into Tim's thighs and his own back bowed as he reared up, coming harder than he had in weeks, _months_.

They froze in ecstatic rictus, and then simultaneously collapsed bonelessly back to the bed, Gibbs unable to check his weight as he crashed onto Tim's chest, shaking and gulping air.

"My hands... Gibbs, please, I wanna hold you..." Tim wheezed. He was trying to caress him with his cheek against Gibbs' hair, but it wasn't enough. Gibbs roused, unbuckling his left wrist, and Tim pulled the leather strap through the headboard and wrapped his arms tightly around his trembling lover. "Oh god, Gibbs. I love you. I love you."

Gibbs smiled as he caught his breath. He finally pushed up on his elbows and kissed Tim slowly. "I love you, too. I'm glad you liked that." Tim groaned.

"Oh _man_, did I like that!"

"You okay with more, later?" Gibbs asked hopefully.

"Of course! I believe you promised I wouldn't be able to walk, and since I can still move my legs..." Tim grinned and Gibbs laughed.

"Good." He kissed him. "Good." He rolled off and unbuckled Tim's other hand, inspecting his wrists to be certain he'd taken no injury, wiped both their bodies off, then snuggled Tim against his chest.

"Mmm. Think I might get to take _you_ sometime this weekend?" Tim asked, his voice sounding drowsy.

"Anytime," Gibbs said, his mouth twisting wryly at how much he'd changed. He had been extremely reluctant to bottom until Tim had taken time to show him how good it could be. With all the accessories they had with them right now, his mind drifted to the possibilities; Tim topping while he had a toy in him...Gibbs doing the same...sharing the nipple clamps, one on each of them so they tugged each other as they moved... Drifting into a doze, Gibbs smiled.

~~~NCIS~~~

_A/N This is fun! I'm glad so many of you are enjoying it, too. Plenty more weekend for the guys..._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Well, it wouldn't be a Leydhawk story if there wasn't any angst, so here goes..._

Chapter 4

Tim woke feeling a little shy about what they'd done. The idea that they would do more, take the playing further, turned him on so much he was embarassed. He felt like such a slut with how he'd reacted to Gibbs' attentions, and his old insecurities had him worrying that Gibbs would judge him, scorn him, think less of him. He lay still, trying to talk himself around back to confidence, but he kept hearing his voice whining and begging and he flushed with shame. How could someone like Gibbs actually want someone so weak? Or if he did want a weak submissive, what did that mean for all the progress he'd made in being happy with himself?

The change in Tim's breathing roused Gibbs from his light doze. There was a hitch in his formerly even breath that made Gibbs pull him close, running a soothing hand across his chest. The hitch became shaking, and Gibbs frowned when he realised Tim was crying. He shifted and rolled Tim onto his back. The younger man had become more openly expressive of his emotions through his gender exploration, so it wasn't unusual for him to cry, but the look in his eyes was haunted and that gave Gibbs pause. He took a deep breath and gently wiped Tim's cheeks. "Hey, babe, what's going on?" He asked gently. Tim's lips quivered, but Gibbs could see he was planning on answering, so he waited.

"I...you... I don't want to... I'm so..._pathetic_!" He wailed and broke into sobs, trying to turn away from Gibbs, who held him instead.

"Oh, Tim... Shh, love, shh," he said, stroking his back. When Tim calmed a bit, he continued. "You are strong and beautiful and sensitive, Tim. It was such a gift you gave me with surrendering that way... Thank you." He tried not to regret what they'd done. He wanted Tim to experience pushing the envelope of their sex life, but his self-worth was still so tenuous that he wondered if this had been a mistake. But god, they'd both enjoyed it so much! It would be a good thing for Tim to come to terms with, if he could, it would actually help his insecurities if he could own the power there was in being so sexual.

Tim looked up at him, unsure, and Gibbs smiled, keeping his gaze steady and his love and approval unwavering. "Doesn't it make... It's weak and pathetic, isn't it? I...it's so slutty, and... I'm confused."

Gibbs cupped his face. "Let's talk about this more in a while, okay? Just, for now, listen: you are strong and powerful. What we did is enjoy ourselves; both of us. Don't listen to your old doubts. You know I love you. You know I honor you, admire you. Hold onto that. Hold onto me, Tim."

Tim bit his lip but nodded, and Gibbs hugged him before he got up and drew him to the bathroom. "Let's shower." Tim hesitated, looking sticken, and Gibbs stopped. "Tell me."

"Am I...dirty?" Tim felt infantile asking, but Gibbs was the only person in the world he could be totally honest and vulnerable with, and he was paralyzed by a fear that Gibbs thought him soiled somehow...worthless...

Gibbs' eyes grew soft. "Sweetie, no. We're both sweaty, and have come on us. I want to rinse off, then we can go soak for a few minutes and talk about what we're doing for dinner tonight, okay?"

Tim nodded slowly, and they did just as Gibbs said.

~~~NCIS~~~

Once again clad only in jeans, Gibbs manned the grill outside while Tim worked in the cabin. When he saw what Tim had for him to cook, Gibbs ducked his head back in.

"Babe, these burgers look a bit thick -"

"They'll be fine," Tim interrupted, waving his hand at Gibbs' concern. "Cook them as you normally would."

Gibbs smiled as he turned away, pleased at Tim's returning confidence. As much as he wanted to continue their sexy games, if his uncertainty had lingered, Gibbs was ready to drop them and just have a quiet, restful weekend. If Tim was casually correcting him, it meant he was feeling more like himself again, and Gibbs was hoping for one more round tonight.

Tim made fried potatoes the way Gibbs liked them, with plenty of spices and sweet onions cooked toasty brown. Those would go well with the asparagus he had sent out wrapped in foil to get charred. Preparing their hamburger buns as they each liked them, Tim was ready when Gibbs brought the cooked meat inside.

"Whatever you did to these, they smell delicious," Gibbs praised, handing Tim the platter with the cooked burgers and kissing his cheek before returning to check the vegetables. He grinned. Tim was wearing nothing but an apron to protect him from splatters while at the stove, and Gibbs peeked around the door as he took even that off. Man, he adored all that white skin! He'd have to institute 'naked Tim Sundays' at home sometimes. And lock the door.

Settling at the table, Tim waited until Gibbs took a bite of his burger to begin eating. He wanted to see his reaction.

Gibbs moaned as he chewed. Bacon, crispy little bits, and bleu cheese, melting and tart, were the ingredients which had bulked up the patties.

"This is fantastic! Thank you, baby," Gibbs said, earning a happy giggle from Tim.

"I knew you'd like them."

When they finished, they cleaned up the kitchen together, Tim deliberately splashing Gibbs' jeans with water so he'd take them off. A leftie and a rightie in the kitchen were convenient and they worked quickly.

Taking the last dish from Gibbs as he finished drying, Tim put it away and turned back to him, a frown line starting to form on his forehead. Seeing his nervousness, Gibbs smoothed the line with his thumb, then kissed it. He took Tim's hand and led him to the bedroom. Leaving him standing at the foot of the bed, Gibbs got his bag and laid out every item of a sexual nature that he'd brought. Tim's eyes were huge when he looked at him, and Gibbs calmly took his hand.

"I want to be completely up front here. All this stuff has nothing to do with my commitment to you. You say the word, and it's trash. But before you make a decision, I want you to talk through this. Are you afraid I'll hurt you?"

"_Never_," came the instant response. Gibbs smiled.

"So what are the things that make you nervous? I mean, what is it about this stuff?"

Tim swallowed hard. Confessing his darkest concerns was terrifying. "I...Gibbs, have you wanted this all along?"

The older man tilted his head. "I spent _years_ fantasizing about you: about doing every imaginable sexual act with you, but when we got together... I just want _you_. I want you happy and confident and goofy and smart-mouthed..."

"Do you..._need_ this?"

"You mean like a fetish? No. It's fun, that's all. I told you, I will throw every piece out if you want me to, and I will _not_ think twice."

"But the pain and control and submitting..."

Gibbs put his arms around Tim and pulled him close. "I've been thinking about that. More than anything, I think it's wanting to possess you, completely."

"Like...an object?" He asked warily. His heart was pounding. This could go so wrong so fast...

"No! Like... Tim, I told you that you're precious to me. You're... My _everything_. So I want to know you're mine, _only_ mine, _always_. That's what I mean by possessing you. When you...surrender...it's you accepting that, telling me that you're mine and no one else's. And then when I control every sensation you have, every reaction, I can feel it, feel that possession, in my gut. Pushing you with pleasure heightened with just a little pain...it lets me show you how you make me feel. It's such a rush to make you lose every inhibition and go wild, Tim... It's something basic, like a core level that's only revealed when everything else is stripped away. From both of us. And then we meet, and join, and... Shit, is this making any sense?"

Tim was breathless, staggered by the declaration. It was like layers of fear and uncertainty just fell away. Gibbs could do anything to him, and, knowing where that was coming from emotionally, Tim would cherish every moment. And Gibbs, speaking so eloquently about something this intimate was more than Tim had dreamed of.

"When you said you'd talk more, I had no idea we'd end up reversing roles with you telling me how you _feel_," he said, his voice thick. Gibbs waited patiently. Tim smiled tentatively. "I always want you, sexually, Gibbs. I want to be _yours_ in every possible way. I've actually scared myself with how shamelessly lustful you make me. I...I'm craving more, aching for you to fuck me, use me... And hearing you say it's because you love me so much, well, to use your phrase; it's like goddamn Christmas."

That was it for Gibbs; permission given, desires expressed, and he didn't have to talk anymore, he could just grab Tim and kiss him hard and then shove him face down on the bed amidst the leather and silicone and remote controls, pull his ass up, fumble for the lube and fuck him, deep and hard and listen to him cry out, and spend long minutes just plunging in again and again, growling out, "Mine, mine, mine!"

The edge of the paddle was digging into his knee, and awareness returned to Gibbs before he got anywhere near coming. He slowed down, then stopped, shuddering heavily as he withdrew. He wanted more than a quick fuck tonight, wanted Tim begging and crying and breathless, wanted to know he was thoroughly debouched before Gibbs came himself.

The world had tilted for Tim, and being manhandled and fucked was too perfect. He was weeping again, this time a release of tension; Gibbs loved him, beyond all rational expression, and it was right and perfect and beautiful. He was relieved of any concerns and worries about there being a dark side to the sex games; he could just enjoy this, being used and taken and being completely and totally Gibbs'.

When he stopped, pulling out and crashing onto the bed next to Tim, gasping, Tim whined and moved closer to him; panting, throbbing.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, why...? That was...It wasn't enough... Please?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Oh my god, Tim. The things I want to do to you... I'm gonna tease you and make you come at least twice more tonight. Gonna - gonna..."

Tim shoved him back and kissed him aggressively. He wasn't waiting for it; he was going to take what he wanted, _right now_. Grabbing ahold of Gibbs' hands, he stretched them above his head and held them there with one of his so he could manouver on top of him, astride his hips, guiding his hard cock back inside his body, lowering onto it with an ecstatic sob. Then he twined his fingers with Gibbs' and rode him.

Gibbs didn't struggle. Tim needed this, he couldn't wait for the teasing and play. He'd been claimed by Gibbs, his desire unleashed, and there was no dropping back to tickling and soft kisses. Watching Tim's face as he raised and lowered on Gibbs, he'd never looked more beautiful. His face was red, his bottom lip clenched in his teeth, eyes squeezed shut as he grimaced in carnal concentration. His body was trembling as it moved, and Gibbs could feel it through his cock in the heat of him. He let his eyes drift closed and his mind switch off, just feeling...feeling. Tim's movements grew frantic, and Gibbs knew he was close. He gently freed himself so he could take Tim's steely erection in his hand and pump him.

Tim screamed, a masculine, drawn-out, full-throated sound, and he came, tightening almost painfully on Gibbs. Beautiful...so beautiful... Tim shot so hard Gibbs felt it hit his chin and then his cheek, and he laughed joyfully. When Tim finally stopped moving, he looked down at Gibbs' face and understood the laughter. He chuckled tremulously and carefully dismounted and collapsed next to Gibbs, one hand fumbling for a tissue.

Gibbs reached out and snagged his grasping hand, shaking his head. Tim looked at him in question and moaned when Gibbs licked the come off his chin, then swiped it from his cheek and sucked it off his finger.

"Fuck..." Tim breathed. That was so erotic! He twitched in an aftershock of pleasure.

Gibbs just grinned. He wasn't done for the night. Not by a long way.

"Your turn," he told Tim, gesturing to the semen on his chest. The younger man shivered and went to work, making sure he licked and sucked Gibbs' nipples, even though there was no mess anywhere on them. Tonguing the come from Gibbs' chest hair left him with a few of the wiry hairs in his mouth, and he stopped briefly to retrieve them before he finished. The action made Gibbs laugh again, and Tim looked at him questioningly.

"That's one advantage of you waxing your chest, babe. I only catch hairs when I blow you."

Tim blushed, but laughed along with him.

"What now?"

Gibbs stroked his face, lost for a moment in the surge of affection that filled his chest as he stared into the open, sweet, loving face. "Hmm?"

"Tell me what you want, Jethro," Tim whispered. The use of his given name was such a rare thing that Gibbs' eyebrows rose and his eyes widened. God, that made him hot!

"I want to tie you down and put one of these plugs up your ass and turn on the vibrations and watch you squirm," Gibbs answered truthfully, his voice rough. Tim trembled and he closed his eyes in desire.

"_Oh yeah..._"

"Hands and knees. Hold the headboard."

Tim moved eagerly to obey. Gibbs buckled the leather cuffs onto his wrists, attaching them to the thankfully heavy iron headboard, and got the matching ankle cuffs buckled in place as well. He decided that if they were going to keep playing this way at home sometimes, he'd have to get a spreader bar, but for now he ran leather ties from the cuffs to the frame of the bed. He left enough slack that Tim had almost total freedom of movement, but he liked the illusion, and Tim seemed to as well since he moaned when Gibbs finished. Spread open, waiting, the black leather on his pale skin... Gibbs was tempted to just fuck him, but the thought of his reaction to some of the other things Gibbs wanted to do; the sounds he might make... He could wait.

Looking through the jumble of toys, he selected a purple colored plug that had a powerful vibrator in it. Instead of lubing it, he brought it to Tim's mouth, letting him see it, anticipate the size, which was a little thicker than Gibbs' cock but not the largest toy by far. Tim stared at it, mesmerized, and it took a light slap on his ass to break the spell. Tim looked over his shoulder at the sting.

"Suck it. You're still all slick inside, but you'll need a little something to ease this in," Gibbs ordered, then he shuddered at the sight of Tim's perfect, pouty mouth stretching around the toy. Tim closed his eyes and really went for it, swirling his tongue around, dragging his lips across the plug and Gibbs clenched his jaw, aching with need. Ass, mouth, he didn't care. He wanted his cock in Tim. But again, the thought of Tim's reactions stayed his need. He pulled the toy away from that sensuous mouth and brought it down to his waiting ass. Gibbs worked it in, sliding almost all the way, then back, again and again until Tim was begging, then he finally seated it, watching in satisfaction as it opened him wide before being swallowed, leaving just the base visible. Tim rocked and moaned Gibbs' name. Squeezing the curve of his ass, pressing toward the center, Gibbs felt heat race through him at Tim's cry. He massaged that way for a minute, enjoying Tim twitching and gasping, then finally pressed the switch for the vibration.

"_Aaaahh_! Oh god! Oh god! Gibbs! _Gibbs_!" Tim shouted. His whole body jerked and spasmed. Gibbs settled back on his heels to watch and listen.

Tim was transported, in a realm of sensation, his body moving of its own accord, clenching, quivering, and it was all Gibbs: Gibbs, loving him, making him feel this tremendous pleasure, controlling every moment.

"Gibbs! _Pleasepleaseplease_..." He moaned, uncertain what he was even asking for.

The mindless begging, the humping movements, the incredible sight of Tim in such a state... Gibbs needed to take it further. He groped for the leather covered paddle. This wouldn't be for pain. It would make Tim even more aware of the plug, and draw more blood to the base of his core, ratcheting up the tension. He had to do something, to wring a little more intensity out of this, because he was close, so damn close, to just ripping that plug out and pounding his ass...

Gibbs stood, closing his eyes and letting the sound of Tim's quavering voice calling out to him wash over him. Then he carefully swatted Tim on one cheek. He jumped, then yelped as the movement added another layer to the feel of the plug in his ass. Gibbs hit the other cheek, with the same reaction, then started a repeated tapping all over his ass, even nudging the base of the plug directly now and again.

"Yes! Aah, _Gibbs_, oh, ah! _More_! Fuck-ah! More! _More_!" Tears poured down Tim's face as he sobbed and wailed. Breathing hard, nearing his limits, Gibbs gave a harder whack, and Tim screamed. It wasn 't quite his orgasm scream, but god, was it gorgeous. A couple more lighter taps, then a hard whack and another scream. His pale skin was bright red, and he wasn't forming words anymore, just mewling and gibbering. Gibbs grit his teeth, knowing he was moments away from finally fucking Tim. He hit hard several times, and Tim positively howled.

That was it. Gibbs threw down the paddle and reached for the base of the plug. Tim was shaking, and his body was holding so tightly to the toy that Gibbs had to really get a grip to tug it out, hitting the button to turn it off as he finally got it free. Loud sobs wracked Tim, and Gibbs moved in close to him, stroking his back, trying to calm him while his own body was shrieking for him to _go for it_! Finally, it was Tim, beginning to get back his ability to think coherantly, who shouted at him.

"Fuck me! Gibbs, I need you, _goddamn_, Jethro your-cock-I-need-your-cock-fuck-_please-god-please-"_

Gibbs shoved into the waiting canal and groaned, panting as his hips started a rhythm on their own. His body was on autopilot, taking what it needed, and the heat of Tim's skin under his palms, the repeated cries of "Yes! Yes! Yes!" from both of them, and oh _fuck_, Tim, pushing back to meet every stroke, tightening on him as he withdrew as if to try to keep him inside, then begging to come, asking _permission_! Amidst this tempest, this assault on his senses, he still held onto the rule, and asked, nearly mindlessly, _please, Gibbs, please_ let him come! Everything, all of it, was so ideal, Gibbs held out for another dozen thrusts before he said _yes, Tim, come, come for me_, and he did, and Gibbs came, and they shouted together and he squeezed so fucking tight, milking it, so right, so perfect Gibbs hollered and Tim's voice gave out and it just went on and on for endless, consummate moments.

Gibbs nearly passed out, falling across Tim's damp back, tasting salt; maybe sweat, maybe tears, clinging weakly, choking for air.

Tim was more aware, he felt how Gibbs needed him to support him, and though his arms were shaking from holding onto the headboard through the whole experience, he locked his elbows and took the weight of his lover on him, supporting them both as they slowly spiralled down from the ultimate high.

~~~NCIS~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

They cleaned everything up, changed the sheets, and put the toys back in Gibbs' bag, after a comment or two from Tim about the size of several items. Gibbs only smiled, and they climbed into bed, exhausted. Tim snuggled close, resting his head on Gibbs' shoulder and thinking about all they'd said and done. It had only been one day, but Tim felt like they'd been gone for a week. He was a little frustrated at how his insecurities had reared up. He had come so far, and having been completely blindsided by his own fears was unsettling. He felt fine right now, safe and loved and oh-so sated, but what if he woke up and freaked out again? How could Gibbs stand his crazy mood swings? That was why it took him so long to commit fully to him to begin with. Where was his confidence?

"You are worrying so loud you're disturbing the wildlife," Gibbs said, and Tim jumped and immediately felt guilty. _Damnit, why guilty! Sack up, you haven't done anything wrong!_ He told himself.

"Why can't I just enjoy something? I'm freaking out because I _might_ freak out again. That's so messed up," Tim sighed. Gibbs stroked his hair.

"New stuff brings up old stuff. Relax, sweetie, I've got you," he said softly.

"Oh, Gibbs. I want to be your partner; your equal. I don't want you to constantly have to take care of me!"

"We take care of each other, Tim."

"But -"

"You said something. You pointed out that you're not Shannon. I told you I always felt like I had to be strong for her, no matter what I felt. Well, you're right. Tim..." Gibbs swallowed hard and pulled him closer. "I'm more myself, more honest and open, with you than I've ever been with anyone. You...you accept me, with all my shit. You take care of me. I'm just returning the favor."

Tim rose up onto his elbow to look at Gibbs. "Really?"

Gibbs wanted to snap at him a little. The question felt like Tim was questioning if he was telling the truth, but now wasn't the time to attack or even be sarcastic. "Are you asking if I'm lying?" He finally said, struggling not to sound exasperated. Tim still dropped his eyes in shame.

"No," he said in a small voice, sounding very young. "I just...I...it's hard to believe that you don't find it a burden to deal with me when I get weird and freaked out. I want to be your equal, Gibbs, to know that you feel I'm strong and that I can and will stand with you through anything. You deserve that. So getting weepy and insecure again, after I thought I was better..."

"Babe, your strength is different from mine. I told you that at the beginning. Women...feminine strength is flexible. It's the willow that bends instead of breaking. When I need you to, you stand like a rock. You're solid and...stalwart. The emotional part of you... It's different. It's flexible. That strength lets you cry when you need to, it's the part of you that's constantly trying to be better, to know yourself more, to dig deep. That's digging deep into yourself, and it can be painful. But just like someone who can pull a bullet out of their own wound if they have to, it shows strength. Don't...don't ask me 'really?' like you don't believe me. Just say you need me to explain more. I won't lie to you, Tim."

Tim bit his lip and smiled. "I love your voice. I just can't believe how much you're using it this weekend."

Gibbs cupped his face. "You need the words. I'll always try to give you what you need."

Tim almost groaned as his body stirred at the double entendre. "You are good at that."

Gibbs grinned at the reaction and kissed him. "Jesus, you're insatiable. Go to sleep. I think we should try out those bunk beds tomorrow."

"Ah, shit, now I'm gonna dream about that..."

Pulling him back down and kissing the top of his head, Gibbs sighed contentedly. "Sleep."

"Good-night, my love," Tim whispered, kissing his chest and relaxing, as ordered.

~~~NCIS~~~

Breakfast was blueberry pancakes with sausage, and Tim was thrilled when he got it all ready and started shuffling mugs and plates into the bedroom as Gibbs just started waking.

"Morning. I figured you'd smell the coffee and that would get you going. You slept hard. Must be all the good lovin'," Tim said, smiling. Gibbs sat up and blinked, taking the coffee mug with a grunt. Tim knew how he was on the rare mornings when he'd slept deeply the night before, so he didn't take offense. He just kissed the silver crown of hair and went about getting the rest of the food into the room.

Tim climbed carefully onto the bed and sat cross-legged toward the foot so he could look at Gibbs. Digging in to the pancakes, he watched as the coffee began to work its magic. Gibbs picked up his fork and tried the pancakes.

"Mmm. Good," he said. Tim bit his lips to keep from laughing.

"Glad you like them, caveman. Maybe we can make some boom boom later, huh?" He finally snickered. Gibbs' eyes flashed in warning, but Tim's grin was infectious and he smiled grudgingly.

"I'll show you boom boom that'll make your head explode."

"Well I hope so. That is the point, isn't it?"

"Nah, it's just the grand finale. The journey there is the best part."

Tim laughed. "Speaks the man of the hour-long stamina."

Gibbs just smirked and took another bite of his pancakes.

~~~NCIS~~~

Their pace was more leisurely on the second morning. They cleaned up the dishes and went out for a soak. The quiet was comfortable, and after all the talking he'd forced Gibbs to do, Tim was content to just let it be.

In the pool, Tim rubbed Gibbs' lower back and knees, knowing how sore he often was after long sessions of topping. Having Gibbs' head rest on his shoulder while Gibbs just floated made Tim's protectiveness surge, and he started thinking about being on the giving side on the bunk beds. He considered the possibilities and decided that it was likely to just give him more leverage, more surfaces to brace and push against, than anything. At least in the positions he could think of. Gibbs would probably have more creative ideas, but Tim just wanted to try it out. What if Gibbs was disappointed by that, though? He'd put a lot of thought, not to mention money into what he wanted to do this weekend. If he only bottomed once, would missionary with better foot positioning for control be a let down? Tim knew he could give pleasure, that he could get Gibbs off, but would it be mind-blowing, like the things Gibbs had done so far already? Did Gibbs want restraints? Toys, clamps,_ oh shit_, punishment? No matter how protective and masculine Tim was feeling, he wasn't sure he could -

"We're supposed to be relaxing. I can feel you getting tense about something, and not the good kind. What's going on?" Gibbs rolled over in the water to look at Tim. He looked guilty, and Gibbs tilted his head and waited for a response.

"I...I don't want to dominate you," he finally said in a rush. Gibbs' eyebrows rose. "I was just...I was thinking about the bunk beds, and, um, taking you, but I just kind of want it vanilla and I don't know if you want me to use... Gibbs, I love you. I want to give you anything you want, but I just can't even imagine tying you down or spanking you or..."

Gibbs' laugh caught Tim off-guard. He grabbed Tim by the back of the neck and pulled him close for a hard kiss. "Aw, babe, don't worry about that. Just bottoming for you is...exotic for me. And special. And mind-blowing. We don't even have to use the bunk beds if you want to top," he said, hugging him. Tim sagged in relief. "If you want a little kink, how about I put one of the plugs in you while you do it? Hmm? Imagine that rubbing or vibrating inside you while you're inside me..."

Tim shuddered. "Oh _fuck_..."

Gibbs grinned and encouraged Tim to get out of the water. He enjoyed watching Tim's hard-on bounce as they walked back up to the cabin, arms around each other's waists.

Inside, Tim got a little shy again. "Um, is it okay if I want to..." He almost asked as they went toward the bedroom.

Gibbs stopped and kissed him. "You don't have to ask, like I'm the one in charge or something. Not at home, not in bed. Tell me what you want. If I have a problem with anything, I'll say so."

Tim nodded slowly. "I like your idea. I don't know if I'll last very long if we do that, though."

"Why don't you take the edge off, first, then? I'd love to watch you with one of those toys I brought."

Tim's eyes widened. "Oh, jeez! Play with myself with a dildo while you watch? Seriously?"

Gibbs' little head had come to attention at the thought, and he pushed against Tim's hip. "Oh, yeah."

Tim gave a nervous laugh. "Um, okay?"

Tim went hesitantly to Gibbs' bag and rifled through it. There were three sizes, and while the big one looked too challenging to try by himself, the medium one looked only a little bigger than Gibbs was around, but had more length to hold onto and a good curve to it for trying to hit his prostate. He held it up for approval and Gibbs' smile was positively lascivious. Oh shit, he was really gonna do this! He'd never beaten off in front of anyone before. He lay down nervously on the bed.

"Do you want some music, babe?" Gibbs asked. Tim sighed in relief.

"Good idea," he said, and went and got his ipod and jambox. He selected his sex mix, mostly jazz with a little techno, and hit play. He lay down and looked up at Gibbs standing at the foot of the bed. "Why don't you bring a chair in from the kitchen? You should try to get comfortable, too."

Gibbs did as he suggested, and while was gone, Tim put a bunch of pillows behind his head and back so he'd more easily be able to see Gibbs, and Gibbs would have a better view of him. The approving nod he received reassured him, and he made sure he had some lube handy as he set the toy beside his hips. Closing his eyes, Tim listened to the music and started ghosting his hands over himself; across his chest and up and down his sides, heightening his sensitivity. He spread his legs and softly caressed the inside of his thighs, trailing gently over his balls but avoiding his cock. Finally, he slid his fingers up to his nipples and fluttered over them until they stood in hard points. He pinched and rolled them gently, noticing they were sore from the clamps. That brought the previous day's activities vividly to mind and he gasped thinking about Gibbs and his toys. The look of concentration he'd had while he tugged at the chain, then the dark, flushed expression when he'd played with the plug; the ecstasy when Tim begged to come...

Continuing to play with one nipple, Tim lightly stroked his cock. He was so turned on there was no real way to draw this out, so he reached for the toy.

"Stretch yourself first," Gibbs ordered. They both knew Tim didn't really need it, but when he looked at Gibbs, he had to bite his lip at the heated expression on his face. Cock hard, rising against his belly as he slouched in the chair, his focus was obviously on Tim's hands as he got a bit of lube on his fingers, raising his legs and letting them fall further open, then he reached between his thighs.

Tim had to look away; Gibbs' face was too arousing with his eyes burning and his lips parted. He shifted his gaze to the ceiling, but didn't really see the space above him as he concentrated on his fingers, pressing lightly on his perineum before he slid one, then another inside. His eyes closed and he moaned, the sound echoed immediately by Gibbs. God, knowing Gibbs was watching, was enjoying seeing this was almost too much. He had to concentrate, carefully pressing on his prostate and shuddering. He didn't want to come yet; he wanted to do everything Gibbs told him to. Starting a slow rhythm, rubbing inside himself, Tim rocked with the waves of sensation.

Gibbs was fascinated, spellbound, watching his beautiful Tim in such pleasure he was making tiny little sounds, almost squeeks, with each breath. He felt himself throbbing, the desire to take the man almost overwhelming. But he had iron self-control, and waited another minute or two.

"Use the toy now, Tim," he rasped.

Tim withdrew his fingers and reached to obey, squeezing more lube out and rubbing it onto the cock-shaped device. He risked a glance at Gibbs and had to turn his eyes back to the toy in his hand. Feeling burned by the raw desire in Gibbs' expression, he tried to focus on what he had been told to do. Putting the head of the dong against his entrance, Tim licked his lips nervously. It was bigger than anything he'd taken before, and he was a little afraid it would hurt. One more glance at the scorching look Gibbs was giving him, and he made his choice. He locked his gaze with Gibbs' and pushed.

"Ah!" He gasped. The head spread him wide and created a sharp ache. Gibbs' eyes were like a balm, and after a few seconds, he pressed the toy deeper, his back arching as he cried out again. Shifting his grip, he adjusted the angle and his whole body shook as the large toy rubbed him just right. The pain eased, and he started fucking himself really slowly, moaning loudly. The flush he saw on Gibbs's face and chest made this the hottest thing he'd ever done. At a nod, he grasped his cock and started stroking. Gibbs caught his breath at that, and Tim smiled as the older man's hips bucked, his hands holding tight to the arms of the chair. It was only moments before Tim felt his orgasm coming like a freight train. His eyes squeezed shut and he nearly shouted the question.

"Gibbs?"

"Yes, Tim, come, baby, come," he said, and by the second order, Tim was coming, so hard he wasn't sure if he didn't black out, curled up so tight, shoving the toy deep while his fist milked every moment from the climax.

Gibbs grit his teeth and closed his eyes, the sight of Tim masturbating with the large toy at his command, the sound of his hoarse scream, the smell of sweat and sex and lube and come nearly overcoming his determination to wait.

Tim groaned as he withdrew the dildo and let his legs drop back to the bed. He shivered with aftershocks, and he was startled when Gibbs was suddenly there, kneeling next to him, leaning down and licking his stomach and chest clean.

"Ngh!" Tim grunted, feeling his cock try to respond to that incredible act. "Oh, fuck, Gibbs, kiss me," he said, grabbing for his lover's face. He could taste his own semen on Gibbs' tongue, and he pulled hard on him, wrapping his arms tight around him and rolling so he was on top. He could feel Gibbs' erection like a steel rod against his stomach, and he breathed deep into his belly to increase the pressure there. Strong hands palmed his ass and pulled him tighter, the motion bringing Tim's awareness back to that area. He wanted more, wanted to be filled again, to feel that pressure on his prostate, and to know he was giving Gibbs the same pleasure. Groping for the lube, he found it and shifted, ending up only half on top, his leg draped over one of Gibbs, which he used to spread him for the hand with which he'd dextrously popped the cap, squeezed some of the gel onto his palm, closed the tube and tossed it aside. He rolled his fingers around until they were slick, then started gently stroking behind Gibbs' balls, continuing kissing him with all the passion he was feeling.

When Gibbs lost control and started licking Tim's belly and chest, it had changed their dynamic. Tim was in control. He knew what Gibbs wanted, and knew it was the same thing he did. The fingers gently stroking his opening made him shiver with anticipation. Tim seemed to take that as a sign and carefully worked his finger in, rotating it in little circles right at his entrance, making Gibbs' head spin.

Tim had to grin when Gibbs lost the ability to kiss him back, his head lolling against the pillow, mouth agape. Pressing the advantage, he continued deeper and started sliding in and out. Hip thrusts and mindless groans from his normally tightly controlled lover had Tim starting to get hard again. He worked a second finger in while he started licking and sucking on Gibbs' nipples, and they shuddered together at Gibbs' back-arching, hip-rolling response. Tim started humping against the thigh between his legs, but eventually slowed and withdrew his fingers, regaining Gibbs' attention.

"I want something in me while I'm in you," Tim whispered, and the tremor that statement caused through Gibbs' body made him smile. Nodding, Gibbs went for his bag. He returned with a plug which had an even larger girth at the widest point than the dildo he'd used. "Fuck, that's huge!" Gibbs' eyes narrowed in challenge, and Tim swallowed hard. He rolled and got up on his knees, his ass in the air, legs lewdly spread. He looked at Gibbs. "You better put it in. I'm not sure I can."

Gibbs closed his eyes briefly at the total faith and trust Tim showed in his judgement. He carefully lubed the big, almost spade-shaped toy. He played it against Tim's ass, pushing partway, then backing off several times. He could see and feel the tension in the younger man, and he reached around and cupped the head of his cock, stimulating him to distract him. He cried out in pain and pleasure as Gibbs finally pushed it in, leaving the red circle of the base still visible. As Tim shook and whimpered, Gibbs massaged his cock gently until Tim finally settled. He flopped onto his side, keeping one leg propped up to ease the tremendous pressure within him. Gibbs kissed him, continuing the hand-job until Tim relaxed further and set his foot down.

"So - full -" he gasped. "God, I'm gonna fuck you for hours, baby," Tim moaned. Gibbs laughed, and Tim took back over, yanking his arm so he lay back down beside him. He was starting to understand the draw of controlling the level of Gibbs' stimulation, and he wanted to play with that. He guided Gibbs' leg so it hooked over his and he went back to fingering him, experimenting at what gave him the best response. It was working the tight ridge of muscle, and then curving his fingers to rub...right..._there_. When he had three fingers buried, massaging the sweet spot so Gibbs was mindlessly rolling his head on the pillow, Tim moved, sliding down so he was almost perpendicular to Gibbs' torso. He raised Gibbs' leg and positioned himself to slide in. Taking it slow, the position not allowing for deep penetration, Gibbs quickly acclimated and started a rhythmic clenching that had Tim seeing stars.

"Oh, Gibbs! Oh yes, you feel so good, oh, so good..." Tim murmured. Gibbs hooked his arm around his leg and held it, freeing Tim's hand to play with his cock and balls.

"Aaaah, Tim... Timmy... Oh baby..." Gibbs was muttering, with the occasional curse thrown in. Tim moved slow, the plug giving exquisite constant pressure inside him. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the long, slow fuck.

They were drenched in sweat, and they'd had to add lube twice. Proud of the Gibbs-like stamina he was displaying, Tim wanted it to never, ever end, but he realized how sore they both were going to be and didn't want to ruin the rest of the weekend. He started a real rhythm on Gibbs' cock and rocked his hips harder against his ass. The more forceful movements brough fresh waves of enjoyment from the toy within him, and he could tell from the tingle in his thighs that his orgasm was going to be a big one.

"Gibbs, oh, Gibbs, my dear, dear Jethro. I'm gonna come soon, gonna fill your ass, oh, baby, you want it, don't you?" Tim panted.

Gibbs heard the words, but it was Tim calling him Jethro that brought him to pay closer attention. The thought of Tim exploding inside him, shooting deep, maybe screaming his name was everything he wanted. All the incredible build-up had him primed, just waiting to fall off the edge and fly.

"God, yes, Timmy, fill me up, baby, please, give it to me. Want to hear you scream. Fuck! Oh! Tim! Call me Jethro, scream my name! Tim! Please! Ah! _Tim_!" Gibbs was beyond any thought of censoring anything he said, without awareness that he was begging.

The words had Tim in raptures. He moved, crying out his name, practically throwing Gibbs' near leg over as he settled kneeling and shoved Gibbs thighs up and back so he could finally give a powerful thrust directly against Gibbs' prostate.

Gibbs lost words. He howled and grasped at something to hold onto in the maelstrom of agonizing ecstasy. His hands found Tim's arms and squeezed, squeezed, tears leaking from his eyes, a volcanic heat rising in him.

"Yes! Jethro! Jethro! Jethro!" Tim rammed into his heat, his tight, slick passage, transported, the pressure inside him maddening, trying to wait, to get Gibbs to come just from fucking him, and then he was! Gibbs was wailing, crying, _coming_, and Tim screamed, feeling like his entire existence imploded down to his cock, his ass, and Gibbs - Jethro - _Gibbs_!

Everything was silence, and then there was a breath. Then a gasp, and a groan and heat and pressure and oh-my-god _love_, love so profound Tim started to cry, and Gibbs soothed him, running his hands up and down Tim's sides, his voice rough as gravel from his shouting, but perfect, perfect.

Tim pushed up on his elbows and looked through his tears at his love, his partner, master, boss, savior...

Gibbs kissed him softly and rearranged their bodies to make Tim more comfortable, getting him curled on his side. He carefully grasped the base of the plug, and gave Tim a nod, indicating he should push, and he pulled it free.

"Ah!" Tim gasped. Then he sighed in relief. As incredible as that had been, such an object would be for special occasions only, he decided.

Gibbs lay back down, and they entwined, facing each other, so close their lips touched if they just pursed them. They stared into each other's eyes in wordless communion, then finally kissed and relaxed, snuggling closer. They drifted into a lethargic doze.

Rousing, slowly disentangling limbs, they both groaned at their stiffness.

"Shower, then soak," Tim suggested. "With fruit smoothies while we're in the pool."

Gibbs nodded silently, and they quickly rinsed off, then Gibbs cleaned the bedroom, starting a load of laundry with both sets of soiled sheets while Tim blended their liquid lunch. They finished about the same time, and made their way to the pool. With much groaning, they settled in, holding hands and leaning back in the hot water. Tim started drinking his smoothie first, watching Gibbs. He wasn't sure the silence was entirely comfortable on the other man's part, so he waited a while before finally nudging him.

"You okay? I know bottoming isn't always your thing," Tim said.

Gibbs stared, then moved close to him, taking his drink and setting it aside before he cupped Tim's face. "I love you. You're the best thing in my life. When we're together, with you topping... It's earth-shattering. The first time, I actually thought I was dying. Don't ever doubt how amazing and...perfect it is when we're together that way. _Never_. Got it?"

Tim's jaw dropped, then his face lit with joy. He nodded, and Gibbs kissed him soundly, then handed him his cup and grabbed his own. If Tim's grin became a bit self-satisfied, Gibbs couldn't blame him. He'd earned it.

~~~NCIS~~~

_A/N __I know this is pretty much fluffy smut, but I'd still love some reviews. Thanks, folks._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

They agreed it would be best to take afternoon off from sex, so they each got a book and read for a while, sitting on the couch together, still naked. They both had wandering eyes and captured a wandering hand once or twice, but they did get some reading done. When the sheets were dry, they made the bed, and Tim spent some time doing some prep work in the kitchen, chopping vegetables for the stir fry he planned for dinner.

When that was done, half the afternoon stretched before them still, and Tim had a few ideas.

"Do you mind if I look at the rest of the stuff you brought?"

Gibbs looked at him over the top of his reading glasses. "Go ahead. If you have any questions... Or requests," he gave a half-smile. "Just let me know."

Tim chuckled as he went back to the bedroom and started looking through the sex toys. He marvelled a bit at the size of the plug he'd had in him that morning, and looked a little more seriously at the biggest of the other toys. The ache of being stretched so much was really arousing, and he trusted Gibbs completely. If Gibbs decided to use that monster on him tonight or tomorrow, or even back at home some time, he was okay with that. The leather paddle kept drawing his attention, and he finally picked it up. Sleek and smooth, it looked menacing and elegant at the same time. He ran his fingers over the grain, remembering the sting of it, and he brought it to his face and sniffed. Closing his eyes, he breathed deep the scent, and he even flicked his tongue out to taste it.

"_Fuck_," the whisper from Gibbs made his eyes fly open and he dropped the tool as he turned, feeling somehow guilty.

Tim's stillness after he'd been moving around, touching the toys he'd dumped on the bed had gotten Gibbs' attention. He could just see into the bedroom from where he sat, and his curiosity of what had fascinated Tim had brought him to stand in the doorway. Seeing him fondling that black leather paddle, smelling it, was so sexy, Gibbs froze. When he licked the damn thing, it was just too much.

"I'm...sorry. I shouldn't have... I... Gibbs..." Tim stammered. Gibbs was on him in two strides, crushing him in an embrace, stealing his breath with a deep kiss. They were both hard, and Tim's knees grew weak at the evidence of Gibbs' lust.

Gibbs broke the kiss long enough to snag the paddle off the bed. He ran it down Tim's back to the curve of his ass and gave him a good smack. Tim jumped and moaned. "Yes..." Gibbs brought it up between them and offered the handle to Tim's mouth.

The look in Gibbs' eyes was predatory, and Tim was wildly aroused from the one hit and now this... He opened his mouth and waited, keeping eye contact with his lover.

Tim surrendered to it. Gibbs saw the moment it happened. He would let Gibbs do anything now, and it was such a perfect offering that Gibbs felt his chest tighten with emotion. He slipped the handle between Tim's waiting lips and_ oh fuck_! Tim got into it, fellating it, his tongue and lips dancing over the leather, the look in his eyes one of dark bliss.

"Spank me, Gibbs. Paddle my ass..." Tim sighed, releasing the handle before he took it in and closed over it, sucking it in all the way to the base. Gibbs grit his teeth at that. What an incredible fucking tease!

Gibbs pulled it out of his mouth, then used a wrestling move, pulling Tim's arm, overbalancing him, hooking his leg, and manhandling the tall man, ending with Gibbs sitting on the corner of the bed and Tim face down across his knees. He glanced beside him and found the purple plug he'd used the day before, now clean and ready for action. He rested the paddle on Tim's back and lubed the plug, then gave a slap with his hand on Tim's upper thighs.

"Open," he ordered. Tim awkwardly braced his feet and spread his legs. It was good enough. Gibbs pushed the plug in in one smooth movement. Tim cried out, but settled immediately.

_Oh my god_, Tim had never even fantasized about being spanked, and here he was, hard and leaking, his face painfully flushed, ass filled again, with Gibbs about to paddle him! What the fuck was he doing?! Then he received a stinging slap and Tim stopped thinking.

_Slap_!

Tim jerked, and Gibbs paused to see the blood come to the surface of Tim's pale skin.

_Slap_!

Red marks, with a peek at the base of the plug as he twitched. Oh yeah.

_Slap, slap, slap_.

He started easy, spreading the strikes all over, warming him up. He could feel Tim's erection bounce against his thigh with each stroke, trailing fluid. Perfect.

_Slap! Slap!_

A harder couple of hits, and Tim yelped with each, then back to the taps.

With every stroke, Tim's body reacted; the little ones causing his ass to ripple on the plug, the big ones making him clench so the hardness pushed on his prostate more firmly. Oh, he wanted more of those harder hits!

Gibbs knew. Those cries with the jerks and moans; Gibbs knew what he was doing. The light taps became teasing, then he'd throw in a half-dozen hard ones until Tim's voice rose, then he'd pause...

Tim hadn't used words since it had started. He was in another realm, primal, verbalizing, but only unintelligible sounds. The next grouping of hard hits brought him right to the edge, and he wailed in protest when they stopped.

Gibbs was in his own world, needing those cries, wanting to see how close he could keep Tim to the edge, forgetting the rule he'd established that Tim had to ask to come. There was no way Tim _could_ at this point; he was mindlessly humping with the strikes, and Gibbs suddenly needed it to end, the suspense was too much, he had to hear Tim's orgasm scream.

The hard hits got harder, and they didn't stop this time. Tim's body clenched hard on the plug, his back arched, each blow bringing his voice higher and higher.

And then he exploded, screaming. Gibbs threw his head back, mirroring Tim's ecstasy, feeling the hot spurts against his leg, his own body contracting with sympathetic spasms, like he was coming without ejaculating.

Tim's entire body shook and jerked and he ran out of breath, still feeling his cock trying to squeeze out more pulses of divine pleasure even though he was dry. He sobbed on his intake of breath, then his brain kickstarted and he leapt off Gibbs' lap.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He wept. He was supposed to ask! He hadn't asked!

Gibbs stood on shaking legs and grabbed the weeping, panicked Tim and pulled him tight against him.

"It's okay! It's okay, baby. Shh," he soothed, stroking his hair, holding his head. Tim sobbed against his shoulder, sagging. Gibbs rocked them. "I pushed you. I knew you couldn't ask. It's okay, Tim, it's okay."

Tim slowly returned to reality, to reason. Games. It was just a game, the permission thing. It wasn't like Gibbs was going to dump him or something. God! He'd gotten into it so deep that he'd actually freaked out. He held Gibbs, his tears drying up, and he started to giggle.

Gibbs drew back, studying him to be sure he wasn't hysterical, then smiled warmly at what he saw. Tim was a bit sheepish, but actually looked amused and happy.

"Wow," Tim said, grinning.

"Yeah," Gibbs replied, foregoing his usual smartass remark of 'that's what they all tell me'.

"So much for waiting until after dinner, huh?"

"Well, _I'll_ wait."

"Show-off."

"Ya think?"

Now it was Gibbs' turn to look self satisfied.

But Tim decided he was changing plans. With a quick kiss, he pulled away and started gathering the toys up. Bending over, he reminded himself he still had one in him, and it was too big to comfortably keep there for too long. He jutted his ass out, staying bent over, and looked coyly over his shoulder.

"You mind helping me with this?" Tim asked, smirking at how Gibbs' eyes zeroed in on the base of the plug. He was still hard, standing there with Tim's come on his thighs. That wicked glint was back in his eyes, and Tim decided he had about 60/40 odds that Gibbs would tease him a bit, then remove the plug and go clean up, or that he'd pull the toy out and replace it with something more personal. _Win-win_, Tim thought, and grinned at Gibbs' slow approach.

Damn the boy! Waving that gorgeous ass at him, flashing the little purple circle so Gibbs wouldn't forget he still had the plug in...that he was lubed and ready for him... And that smile! He knew what he was doing to Gibbs. If he hadn't just paddled him, that smirk would have sent him reaching for it.

Gauging his own stamina and level of arousal, he decided he could play a little. He reached down and rotated the plug, getting a satisfying groan from Tim, then flicked it, just to see him jump. _Twist, flick, twist twist. _Tim shuddered and moaned. _Flick_, _flick, flick._

"Oh, Gibbs!"

"Uh-huh. You really wanna tease me?"

Tim turned a heated gaze on him and deliberately licked his lips. "Oh, yeah, I do. So what does it get me?"

Power games. _Really? Sweet, gender fluid Tim wanted to test his limits?_ Gibbs grinned and pushed him down onto the bed, snatching the restraints and quickly buckling them onto him at wrists and ankles, rolling him so he was face up and keeping the tie-downs tighter than before, so he was spread eagle and had very little wiggle room.

Gibbs leaned down and gave him a long, slow kiss, then reached for the plug and hit the vibrate button before he stood up.

"Oh!" Tim cried. He's obviously forgotten the feature, and had underestimated what Gibbs' reaction might be to being teased so. The vibrations radiated through his whole abdomen, especially doing their job on his prostate. If he were a man to personify his cock, he would have imagined hearing an exasperated 'Again?! Are you kidding?'.

"Wait, Gibbs, no!" Tim watched helplessly as his lover walked away.

His cries devolved into moans soon enough, and Gibbs just smiled.

~~~NCIS~~~

_A/N Just a short chapter for now. The next is longer. I know the BDSM idea isn't for everyone, but I think they'd enjoy exploring it. This version of them wouldn't go hard core 24/7, but having them play around is fun. Thanks for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N This took a right hand turn and then looped back to chapter one! I didn't expect this topic/issue to crop up amidst the fluffysmut, but I guess I am unable to write romance without any substance, even though I tried. I hope those reading for the ongoing relationship rather than just the sex will appreciate this chapter, anyway. There is a lot more to these two men than one kinky weekend._

Chapter Seven

He really only waited about five minutes before he went back. Tim was still moaning and shaking, and Gibbs didn't want him to get to the point of irritation. But he'd pushed, and Gibbs was too stubborn not to make him face the consequences.

Tim jumped, his eyes flying open from being closed with inward focus when Gibbs settled on the bed between his legs. He looked at his lover, pleading with his eyes. God, he was getting so sensitive! He wanted to be fucked, and he just wanted the plug out, too. He wanted to come, but he knew he'd gone too far... What was Gibbs' plan now?

"You can be quite a pushy bottom, you know that?" Gibbs said in a low voice, a half-smile quirking his lips.

"Gibbs..." He drew out the word.

Gibbs slapped the back of his hand against Tim's inner thigh. "No whining."

Tim sighed and trembled. He thought he might cry: the plug was good and bad, vibrating away inside him, driving him crazy; and Gibbs was hot, naked and staring at him, but he wasn't hard, so maybe he really was a little pissed. Tim bit his lip.

Gibbs saw when the change came over him, when he went from arousal to uncertainty. He gently switched off the vibrations but left the plug in place. He unfastened the restraints and gathered Tim close when he started to cry.

"Babe, I'm not mad. You're so gorgeous; I wish I was eighteen and we could fuck ten times a day."

"I am being so _emo_!" Tim wailed, crying harder. Gibbs thought he understood the term and agreed a little, but hey, that was Tim. It was part of that feminine thing, and Gibbs was just grateful he never used it as a manipulation like too many women did. Tim just honestly expressed how he felt, and if he tended to get overwhelmed by his emotional reactions, well, Gibbs didn't mind snuggling and reassuring him. Which he did.

After a few minutes, Tim calmed down and Gibbs drew back and kissed his forehead.

"Thanks. I am just... I don't know how... I guess I'm just too much of a pussy to do this stuff. I'm sorr-"

"Hey! Don't do that. Jesus, you're so... It's like you flip a switch and your insecurities just wipe your brain. C'mon. We're having fun. You were teasing me. Did I go too far? Just tell me."

Tim's eye widened and he just shook his head. "I don't know! You... You're like a maestro. I'm your student, and you teach me just how far I can go, how good I can feel, and at each...plateau, I guess, it seems like...maybe I need a break, or, I don't know, I just melt down. Things have been so tough, at work these last few weeks, and now this is all so incredible but also really intense, and I want to keep up with you, I don't want to disappoint you or let you down, and - and -" His voice rose and Gibbs stopped him.

"Okay. Okay, shh, baby, it's okay."

Tim took a deep breath. "Can we get this plug out of me and talk, please?"

Nodding silently, Gibbs did as he asked. They cleaned up and Tim pulled one of the blankets up around them, cocooning them together. It made Gibbs think of blanket forts in the living room with Kelly, and he held Tim tenderly for a long time, enjoying the bittersweet association. But his little girl was only a memory, and Tim was warm and alive and needed answers. That other lifetime... It reminded him suddenly of the consequences of selfishly keeping Tim to himself.

"I want control," he said softly. Tim nodded, agreement or understanding, it didn't really matter. "And... I don't want to disappoint _you_, either, Tim," he finally confessed. Tim looked at him in surprise. Gibbs stroked his soft cheek. "You're young. You have... Rebound. I enjoy it, don't get me wrong, but I... I don't know if I'll still be... In a few more years, I might not..."

Tim was shocked. To have Gibbs - _Gibbs!_ - have doubts about his virility, when he was the most powerfully masculine man Tim knew... He nodded slowly.

"I, uh, I need you to know that we are so much more than sex, Gibbs. I love you. You, not just your cock. I love your mind, your spirit... Gibbs, baby, I would be with you if we could never have sex again. I love you, _no matter what_. You don't have to prove anything to me. Ever."

Gibbs smiled. God, he was sweet. No one did earnest like Tim. He hadn't expected this discussion to come up now... The age difference was the elephant in the room, and he'd avoided it assiduously. But here it was, stemming from his hidden concerns about keeping Tim sexually satisfied. _Shit, now which one of them was being a woman?!_

"I don't have an answer for that. Thank you. You know I feel the same way, about more than sex. For the amazing and beautiful person you are. Tim," Gibbs choked on the words he wanted, _needed_, to say. "You're so young. You...have a chance for...a _normal_ life, now. By the time I'm gone, that chance will be, too. I...you need to think about -"

Tim's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"_Holy shit!_ You - you - you're saying this now?! You're giving me a fucking _out_ after we've - you've -"

"Tim! Damnit! Don't flip out on me here! I need you to hear this, and I don't think I - I can't...say it twice. I - can't."

Tim was breathing like a bull, his face red, obvious fury in his eyes. Gibbs had never seen him this mad. But he didn't get up and storm out. He snapped his mouth shut and waited, so that was a win.

"You stay with me and you don't get kids and grandkids," Gibbs said harshly. His voice was hoarse and rough with emotion, but he ploughed on. "You get an old man. You get creaky knees and arthritis hands and - fuck knows when, maybe impotence and maybe fucking bed wetting and -" He gasped. His eyes were filling with tears and he hated it but he couldn't stop it. "Goddamn dementia from too many explosions and head injuries and so many other fucking problems that come with age, and _you don't have to_. You don't - don't deserve - you -"

Tim's tears were overflowing, though Gibbs held his in check, barely. The younger man brought his hand up to stroke his lover's face, gently running his fingertips over the ridges and wrinkles and softly folding skin. "You done?" He asked quietly. Gibbs gave a shrug, more of a hunching of his shoulders, but Tim took it as agreement. "Good." Gibbs lay still, staring into those beloved blue eyes for a minute, then another. "Jethro, my love. I'm a genius, right? You say that to me. You believe that?"

Gibbs nodded.

"And I'm emotional. I worry so much I can be obsessive about it, don't I?"

Another nod.

"So do you really think that I haven't considered every possible future we might experience? Do you think I haven't imagined you living until you're senile and bitchy and you don't remember who I am? Or that on any given day we could go to work and either one of us could die from any number of scenarios? And anything in between? I have. Jethro Gibbs, I have thought it all through, I've weighed everything, including your moodiness, you being a bastard, workaholic, close to alcoholic..." He shook his head and smiled through his crying. "And I still choose you. No matter how our lives unfold. I choose _you_."

Gibbs clenched his jaw and swallowed hard. He felt a tear escape and turned his head to let the pillow absorb it. He felt like the most unworthy son of a bitch ever. This person, this incredible person, should be out in the world with someone who could match wits, who would always treat him well, and who'd be with him for the rest of his life. But he wanted Gibbs. And Gibbs could not fight that. He wanted Tim. He needed him, more than he'd ever admit.

A single nod, affirming that he understood and accepted the thoughts and choices that had brought them here, and Tim was transformed. His eyes shone, his brow cleared, and he looked like he'd just gotten his most precious heart's desire.

Maybe he had. Maybe they both had.

"So that's it, then, right? No more discussion about age and stuff?" Tim asked after a moment. Gibbs tilted his head.

"Why?"

"I need to know that you aren't going to keep that in reserve and use it when we fight."

"What? Why would I..."

"I know we'll talk about it again. I get that, but don't ever push me away because of it. You can't... I can't..."

"Tim..."

"My parents...they had those hot button topics, and when they'd fight, they brought out those guns. They...were mean about it, to each other. You can be...harsh, and I want you to understand that I don't, I _can't_ go through this every time we argue."

"They fought in front of you?" Gibbs frowned.

"Let's just say the main reason their marriage lasted as long as it did was because my father was deployed a lot. And they had some of that 'stay together for the kids' sakes'."

"Babe, I am not going to store up things to throw in your face. I promise that."

"But...?"

"But this _is_ gonna come up again, and I am not gonna promise it won't be while we're fighting."

Tim sighed. Gibbs was a man who took his word seriously. "I get that. I need something, though. I need you to respect my choice. I need to know you are committed to us, that you aren't going to try to push me away for my own good or something."

"Okay. I'm pretty damn selfish, so I'm not going to try to change your mind." Gibbs shrugged.

Tim's mouth twisted wryly as he smiled. "I guess that's all I'm gonna get, so I'll take it."

"How about this? I love you, Tim. That is _not_ going to change."

Tim nodded and swallowed hard. It was still a special thing for him to out and out say it. "Thank you. Will you...can we just stay here a while? Will you hold me and just...please?"

"Anything you want, Tim."

Gibbs pulled him closer, and they shifted, Tim tucked tight against his chest, his head under his chin. The hair against his cheek, the musky scent, the warmth and comfort of strong arms and a stronger heart holding him; Tim closed his eyes and let his mind drift.

The light in the room had changed by the time they moved again. The afternoon shadows were lengthening, and Tim started to feel hungry.

"How about an early dinner?" He suggested softly.

"Sure."

They untangled from each other and the bedding, and Tim went to splash water on his face, washing away the crust of tears, before he started the rice cooking.

Gibbs repacked the toys again. He didn't know what Tim had been looking for earlier, but he doubted they'd be using accessories tonight. He wanted to make love until they were exhausted and fell asleep in each other's arms. He needed to show Tim, and himself, that they were capable of enjoying themselves without any of that.

Spicy Szechuan stir-fry with beef and vegetables over rice was one of Gibbs' favorite meals Tim made. He complimented him and thanked him for doing so much of the cooking, and Tim smiled happily.

They cleared the table together and washed the dishes, then Tim shooed Gibbs back to the sofa while he put together dessert. Angel food cake with fresh berries and whipped cream, with a drizzle of chocolate syrup and a sprinkling of chopped pecans made Gibbs smile when Tim brought the bowls out. They ate quietly, and Gibbs eyed the way Tim carefully licked his spoon with a goofy little grin.

"You've got plans for these toppings, don't you?"

"Yep. And I realized that even if we don't get to them this weekend, we can have fun at home, too. They'll keep."

Gibbs took his meaning for them being on the same page for the evening at least. They would still have tomorrow morning if they felt playful again.

Evening colored the landscape outside in molten golden tones, and Gibbs grabbed the blanket they'd wrapped up in and drew Tim out onto the deck. They sat on a wooden loveseat together, bundled against the dusk breezes, and watched the sunset. Tim folded his long legs up and curled against Gibbs' side, and Gibbs stroked his back and kissed his hair as they enjoyed the quiet.

When the light had faded, Tim stirred. "Soak?" He asked. Gibbs nodded, and sent Tim ahead to get in while he gathered towels. Inside the cabin he debated briefly, then grabbed the little bottle of silicone lube he'd brought in case they wanted to have sex in the water. This way they'd have it handy, whatever happened.

Climbing into the hot pool felt great, soothing away the tension Gibbs still held from their earlier discussion. He was feeling an uncharacteristic melancholy, but tried to keep his demeanor relaxed.

Tim noticed, of course. Moving slowly in the water, he drifted over so he was facing Gibbs and pulled him out into the deeper water. He wrapped his legs and arms around the older man and just floated, holding him lightly.

Gibbs smiled a little, realizing his back wouldn't make lifting Tim this way very easy on dry land. He returned the embrace and they relaxed together. It didn't take too long for Tim's body to react to the position. He tried to scoot away, but Gibbs just pulled him closer.

"Sorry. You're just close, and I love you and -"

"You don't have to apologize for making me feel attractive, babe."

Tim frowned at his phrasing. So the edge he'd sensed from Gibbs was still the age thing. "Gibbs, when you're ninety, you're still going to be a handsome man."

"Hmm."

"You know, I realized something when we went back to work and came out and everything," Tim said.

"Hmm?"

"People looked at me differently, and not in a 'oh, that makes sense, he's gay' kind of way like I expected. I had women and men looking at me _appraisingly_, like I had really accomplished something, snagging the most eligible bachelor, the Alpha of the alpha males, the most memorable man in the agency. I earned respect, admiration, and jealousy for being with you," Tim smiled, recalling the day that realization had occurred. After walking through one of the hallways in amongst the analysts, he'd realized he'd forgotten to sign the form he had just dropped off and turned to go back. Three people, two women and a man, were gossiping at the water cooler around the corner, about him.

_"Special Agent Gibbs could have anyone. Why him?"_

_"He's hung like a donkey is what I heard," one said._

_"Yeah, those tall thin guys are like that."_

_"That is a pair of guys I would watch getting it on!"_

_"Oh my god...that would be so hot!"_

He'd practically run away in a fit of giggles, but had been distracted by a roaring, angry Gibbs when he'd returned to his desk and never had a chance to repeat the overheard snippet. He'd never even gotten back to sign that paper.

Gibbs snorted.

"I'm serious! You're quite the catch," Tim crowed, looking quite pleased with himself.

Distracted from his darker mood, Gibbs let his fingers slip down over Tim's ass.

"I'm good in bed, too," Gibbs said playfully.

"Ooo, tell me more," Tim snickered, then gasped and threw his head back when a questing finger pushed into him. "Okay, forget that. Show me." He shuddered and kissed Gibbs hard.

"See? Pushy, pushy."

"Remember when you were a functional mute?"

Gibbs laughed. He shifted them over to where he'd left the lube and kissed Tim, pinning him to the side while he got some on his free hand. Feeling Tim's raging hard-on against his belly and hearing his little whimpers against Gibbs' mouth swept away the last of his reflectiveness. He wanted Tim. Now. He turned them back so they were floating together in the center of the pool.

The hand with the lube swapped with the one holding Tim's ass and he eagerly slid two fingers in.

"Aahh! Oh my god!" Tim cried. He was so sensitive! All they'd done, especially with the big toys, had him loose but aware of every ridge of Gibbs fingers, of how the lube felt different, almost oily, which it would have to with the water and -

"Aahh!" Gibbs started finger fucking him, seeming to know that he was feeling everything back there acutely. "Oh Gibbs, fuck! Oh! _Oh_!"

The pleasure sounds Tim made were some of Gibbs' favorite noises ever. If he was this sensitive to fingers, he was going to go insane when he fucked him. And Gibbs had his plans for a little fun water screwing, then a long, slow finish in bed.

Tim was shaking and gibbering, barely noticing that Gibbs had taken his playful hint and was silent as he slid a third finger in and twisted. Gibbs was enjoying the unique position using the buoyancy from the water to hold Tim so close, feeling him humping his cock against his belly while he touched him like he was.

The pleasure from Gibbs' fingers inside him was sending spikes of sensation through his body, and he let himself go, moving spasmodically, tossing his head and moaning endlessly. The water let him relax almost totally, and he felt like Gibbs was everywhere the water was, flowing over his skin, each pore, every inch of skin...

Evaluating the level of lubrication there was, as well as their positions in the water, Gibbs shifted Tim's limbs, getting his own hands under his thighs, raising his legs practically to his shoulders, the hot water helping make him flexible without the pull of gravity, and he spread him open and guided him onto his shaft. _Fuck. Yeah_. He'd been wanting Tim all day. As crazy good as it felt when Tim topped, what Gibbs loved most was being inside Tim. The control, the possession. Oh, yeah, _mine_.

"Oh god, yes, _Gibbs_! Ooohh..." Tim's voice devolved into a drawn out groan. It was like magic; Gibbs could play him like an instrument, he could wring every possible nerve-firing bit of pleasure from him. It felt like his body was singing glorious opera at the cellular level. That had to be magic, didn't it?

Tim's orgasm almost surprised him. Feeling everything so keenly, it was just another exquisite level, and Gibbs just kept going, so Tim kept going, limp and boneless, letting Gibbs do everything.

It was too hot, doing this in a pool at this temperature. Gibbs knew he must be sweating like it was noon in Kuwait, but it gave no relief. He slowed his rhythm of pulling on Tim's hips while he thrust up into him, and stopped.

"Bed. Now," he grunted. Tim wasn't pliable like a toddler this time, more like someone inebriated, but it amounted to the same thing. Gibbs dried him and guided him back into the cabin. He shoved a pillow to the center of the bed and threw a towel over it, then encouraged the sex-drunk Tim to lay down across it. They were both healthy men in pretty good physical shape, and their preferred sexual positions were normally ones where they were both more active, but Tim was going to lay there in oceans of bliss and get fucked until Gibbs decided he was done, so this was the best thing for it.

Rather than switch lubes, Gibbs added a little more of the slick silicone liquid to his cock and moved up between Tim's legs. The younger man was still moaning lightly and slowly humping the pillow, so Gibbs just spread his cheeks and saddled up.

_Oh god!_ The different lube, unusual position, Tim being all loosened up and relaxed... It had never felt like this before. Gibbs closed his eyes and started rocking. It was incomparable, beautiful, and fulfilling in some strange way. Tim was reacting, he was making those incredible noises, pushing back just a little to meet Gibbs' penetrations, but it was like Gibbs was giving him something precious, and in return was being granted pardon for all sins. Like some kind of religious experience. He'd felt transformed by sex, had felt overwhelmed, but this was..._rapture_.

Tim was barely conscious, but not in any kind of sleepy way. His body was filled with a miasma of impressions, his responses beyond words or thought. He floated, still, as if he hadn't left the water. And it was good. It was beyond good... He hummed, wanting to let Gibbs know he wanted it to go on and on.

The silicone lasted longer than the water-based lubes, so he didn't have to pause, he could just keep going. Rolling his hips, just subtly undulating, hyperaware of the almost velvety heat of Tim beneath and around him, Gibbs lost all track of time.

That awareness eventually returned as his back ached and his arms and shoulders started to shake. He smiled wryly, well, nothing could last forever. He shifted and increased his pace, angling down to stroke Tim in a more direct way. His noises became sharper, and Gibbs finally tugged his hips until he got up partially onto his knees. He paused to push Tim's hand toward his cock, blatantly telling him without words that the end was nigh, then went back to really pounding him hard. Tim jacked himself, and when he came with a gargling cry, face buried in a pillow, the tightening on Gibbs was just what he needed to take three more deep strokes and come, too.

They collapsed and both were asleep almost instantly.

~~~NCIS~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Tim woke like he was surfacing from a deep dive. All the weirdness, the doubts and insecurities washed away as he opened his eyes with a sigh and saw the mostly salt of the back of Gibbs' salt and pepper hair. He smiled without realizing and snuggled closer, spooning to the heat of him. The room was cool and they had no covers on them. A pillow and towel made a lump at the small of his back, and he chuckled as he recalled being fucked into oblivion. _What a weekend..._

Dozing again, the thin dawn light was more solidly shining around the drawn drapes when Gibbs stirred and Tim woke for the second time. He drew Gibbs more firmly against his chest and kissed the back of his head.

"Good morning," Tim said quietly. He smiled at the grunt he got in response. "I'll go make coffee." With a final squeeze, he rolled away and went to do that.

Gibbs shifted, feeling chilled without the warmth of his Tim-blanket, and almost cursed. His back was killing him. He must have been humping Tim for hours or something to feel this sore. _Shit_.

Tim's ass hadn't been this tender since he'd returned from Afghanistan with giardia. He was done doing anything with that part of himself for a day or so at least. He grinned. But _so_ worth it! God, being nailed to the bed like that, just laying there, submerged in sensation... He owed Gibbs. Big time.

When he went back into the bedroom with two mugs, Gibbs was scowling. Handing him one, Tim sat down next to him and waited for the brew to work its magic. After just a few sips, he set his cup aside and leaned back against the headboard, closing his eyes and only just keeping from humming. Whatever was bothering Gibbs this morning would get worked out. All would be well. He sighed contentedly.

Eventually, Tim heard Gibbs set his empty mug down and felt a warm hand in his thigh. He smiled.

"_Now_ can I say good morning?" Tim said, looking over at Gibbs.

"You already did."

Tim leaned over for a kiss. "But _you_ didn't. How are you, babe? Sore?"

Grunting again, which Tim interpreted as a yes, Gibbs did at least return the kiss.

"Good thing we've got a hot spring outside, then, hm?" Tim asked. "You want breakfast or a soak first? I can totally spoil you and bring breakfast out to the pool..." That suggestion got the tiniest twitch of Gibbs' lips and Tim nodded. "Will do. Go rinse off and head out there. I'll do fried egg sandwiches with some ham and cheese on toast. And more coffee." Tim kissed the top of his head and went to take care of it.

He was sweet. Always so damn sweet. Gibbs knew how lucky he was to have Tim love him, but waking up with his back aching had his mood positively foul. Grimacing, he climbed out of bed and limped to the bathroom to shower. It took a bit of washing to get the silicone lube off, and that brought back the night more vividly in his mind. Worth it. Worth being sore to have done what they'd done. Definitely. Although he was uncertain if he'd be up for a whole lot if Tim was still interested, and just that thought was enough to send his mood plummeting again. Tim might say he'd be fine if they never had sex again, but Gibbs knew what a sexual person Tim was, and if he got to that point... _Damn_.

Gibbs looked at Tim, cooking in nothing but an apron, bopping around like he heard his own personal soundtrack in his mind, and a small smile eased his features. There was nothing like a happy, cooking Tim. And nearly naked. Damn, he was a lucky old man. He couldn't help but run a hand down the long expanse of Tim's back and gently fondle his ass, and Tim turned his bright smile to Gibbs for a quick kiss before going back to the eggs on the stove. Beautiful. Gibbs sighed and headed out to soak.

When Tim brought breakfast and slid into the water beside him, he couldn't help but pull him close for a more thorough kiss. Tim settled back happily and they ate.

It was a quiet half hour or so before Tim spoke.

"You know I was joking about the mute thing, right?"

Gibbs grunted affirmative, his eyes closed as his arms drifted at the surface and his head rested on the side. Tim rolled his eyes.

"Not seeming like a totally honest answer, or at least not a demonstrative one, babe. Why are you brooding?"

Gibbs shrugged, then gave a slight grimace as his bad shoulder twinged. Tim shook his head at his stubborn lover. He rearranged them, with little protest from Gibbs, he noted smugly, and started massaging his shoulders and back.

"I don't mind this at all, hon. You could just ask. I love putting my hands all over you and being close to you. Besides, you're sore from fucking me, so I think I owe you a bit, don't you?"

"Takes two to tango," Gibbs muttered.

"Last night you did all the work, and I swear you went half the night. I'm sore, you're sore; I think that indicates a pretty good vacation, don't you? Exhausted and aching from too much sex? Sounds like a Tony story."

Gibbs smiled faintly, then gave himself over to Tim's strong hands kneading his muscles.

Tim was totally content, rubbing Gibbs and enjoying the water. The sky was overcast, and the wind was starting to pick up. Even with how little time they'd spent outside, he was glad the weather had been clear until now. The bluster of autumn was a fitting end to their weekend.

Eventually Tim just lay back in the water, and Gibbs' head rested on Tim's shoulder while he floated, almost drifting into a light doze. But he'd slept more and deeper this weekend than he usually did in a week, and when one hand bumped the side, he became aware of how wrinkly his fingers were getting. He slowly rolled over and kissed Tim softly.

"Good morning," he breathed. Tim smiled but didn't tease him. "I'm done out here."

"Me, too."

"Guess we put the cover back on," Gibbs observed.

"Nope. The guest book inside read that they'll deal with draining, cleaning, then refilling for the next folks," Tim replied. Gibbs chuckled. Of course Tim had read the instructions and rules. "I'm glad this continually refreshes itself from the spring anyway, though, with last night and all." Tim slowly climbed out of the water and held his hand out to help Gibbs if he needed it. Gibbs almost grimaced at the offer but made the conscious choice to take Tim's hand as if it had been offered for romantic rather than practical reasons.

Tim saw the shadow pass over Gibbs' expression, but just kept his gaze steady. If somehow Gibbs was feeling unsure for once, it was his turn to be the strong support. Partnership.

Back inside, Tim found himself moving with dream-like, smooth steps and gestures. Sexy thoughts began to crowd his mind, and the ideas and plans he'd had for the weekend came back to him. He made his choice. Leading Gibbs back to the bedroom, he piled pillows up at the headboard, setting a couple aside, and encouraged him to relax, half-reclining and gestured he'd be back in a moment. Grabbing his ipod and jambox again, he hesitated, then snagged a couple of things from the kitchen as well. He set the most sensual-sounding playlist he had made and started it. The other supplies he set on the foot of the bed, in a bag so Gibbs couldn't see what there was.

Gibbs let Tim take control. He felt lethargic after the long soak and massage and found himself content to observe as Tim began dancing. The younger man had become quite comfortable dancing privately for Gibbs in the time they'd been together, and Gibbs never tired of watching. It seemed like he was doing something a bit different this time, and it was fascinating to watch the play of muscles under Tim's white skin as he shifted and moved.

Tim had started researching and practicing some different forms of dance from online videos. Belly-dancing to exotic, he'd wanted to improve his moves for Gibbs' enjoyment, and the rapt attention with which Gibbs was watching made him smile. A lowering of his eyes flirtatiously after making eye contact let Tim also check out the response he was getting, and he was pleased to see Gibbs' cock thickening and beginning to grow hard. His own body responded and he felt himself blush though it didn't stop him.

Continuing to gyrate and sashay, but throwing in some more overtly erotic moves, Tim kept going until he finally saw Gibbs fist his hands next to his thighs. Moving closer, Tim gave his best bedroom eyes as he crawled up from the foot of the bed, nudging Gibbs' legs apart and finally doing a circular pushup move to graze Gibbs' hard-on with his chest as he slid up to kiss him. Gibbs hands gently cupped his face as they kissed, then skimmed over his shoulders, around his biceps, caressing his chest and sides, down to stroke his strong fingers over his hips and ass.

Those touches left trails of fire on Tim's sensitive skin, and he shivered. Kissing along Gibbs' jaw to nibble his ear, then down the side of his neck, Tim could feel the way his erection bounced in response. Smiling, he continued down. He settled more solidly on his elbows, resting his weight on his lover as he spent a long time on Gibbs' nipples. His most powerful hot-spot aside from his groin, Gibbs gasped and writhed under Tim as he licked and sucked and bit and pinched, moving between one and the other until Gibbs was groaning and his hips were thrusting up into Tim's stomach.

Finally, Tim worked his way down through the silvered chest hair, across his soft belly, and arranged himself comfotably between Gibbs' muscular thighs. Ignoring the obvious, he nuzzled Gibbs' balls and spent time gently tonguing them while he reached for the bag. Not looking, he withdrew the piece of plastic wrap and brought it closer. He looked up the length of Gibbs' body and smiled at the flushed face, the heavy breathing, the glorious arousal he evidenced. A little nervous, he nudged Gibbs' legs and got him to bend them. He pushed more firmly, having Gibbs raise them, and he grabbed the extra pillows and placed them under his thighs to ease any strain of holding himself open as Tim asked. Gibbs was watching him now with heated curiosity, probably expecting to have Tim lubricate and top him, but granting Tim all the time he wanted to prep.

Tim did get some lube on one finger and carefully work it into Gibbs, but he didn't go deep. He brought the plastic up and set it in place over Gibbs' entrance, then lowered his head. Having wanted to explore rimming, Tim had decided this would be a good time to try it. He was too sore to want to bottom, and he knew Gibbs' back was aching from everything else they'd done, so rimming and blowing Gibbs was a perfect solution. His cock was throbbing at the new erotic experience, and Gibbs seemed to be relaxed, allowing it, so he continued.

It was fascinating to see the way Gibbs' body was flexing and twitching, and when he lowered his mouth to begin, feeling that response made him moan right along with Gibbs. He started experimenting, lapping like a cat, then swirling and driving in with the point of his tongue, kissing, grazing his perineum with his nose, listening and watching for the responses that told him what Gibbs liked best.

Gibbs liked it _all_. At first he couldn't believe what Tim was going to do, and he'd raised his eyebrows doubtfully, looking up at the ceiling. But the first touch of Tim's tongue, delicately passing over his skin had shot heat through his body in a way nothing had before. The plastic didn't make the sensation any less intense, in fact, the way it allowed for smooth gliding of Tim's mouth was somehow even more incredible than he thought the texture of tongue on skin would have been. He heard himself cry out when he felt the soft yet firm insistence of Tim driving his tongue inside, and he shuddered as he followed that with nibbles to the rim.

_Oh, yeah._ Gibbs loved this, and so did Tim. He'd thought to be playful and had chocolate syrup in the bag as well, but just watching and feeling was enough this time. He kept going until Gibbs' breath was heaving and shuddering, then finally moved up to his cock. He loved the taste and smell of Gibbs, but rarely got the chance to bring him to completion; Gibbs would generally stop him so they could finish by fucking, but this time Tim was going to have the entire experience.

Enveloping the head of Gibbs' cock and swirling his tongue, he tasted the bitterness of pre-come and groaned. The vibration of his vocalization made Gibbs shout, and as he slid down to take him as far in as he could, Tim hummed.

Nothing existed in the world but Tim and his mouth and hands and _oh fuck this felt so good!_

Tim ravenously explored and slavered up and down Gibbs shaft. Pushing the plastic aside, he worked a finger into him, Gibbs' ass clenching spasmodically on the digit. This was going to be the best oral sex Gibbs had ever had, and Tim gloried in it, probing with tongue and finger, listening to Gibbs' cries and curses. He was humping the bed as he worked, wildly aroused himself but unwilling to use either hand on himself when both were occupied. He crooked his finger and started massaging Gibbs' prostate as he got a rhythm going that he was sure would bring him a powerful release.

Gibbs' voice was rising, both in volume and pitch, and Tim screwed his eyes shut as he reveled in the moment, thrusting frantically into the sheets beneath him while the rest of his being was enraptured with Gibbs. _Oh, god, yes!_ Gibbs' voice was a long, drawn out cry, not screaming, but almost keening, and suddenly it was there. He arched and his cry was punctuated with the pulses of his orgasm. Tim swallowed him down and cried out around his mouthful as he came too. Tears streaked his face from beneath his closed lids at the perfection of the moment.

When Gibbs' body went limp save for shivery aftershocks, Tim tenderly released him and withdrew his finger, climbing up on shaking arms to land heavily beside him. Gibbs immediately turned and wrapped him in an embrace, and Tim clung to him as his own body quivered.

"_Fuck_, Tim," Gibbs heaved a huge sigh, breathing hard. Tim chuckled unsteadily.

"Hmm. Liked that? Me, too."

"_Fuck_," he repeated.

Tim tilted his head for a kiss and beamed at him, his eyes sparkling. "I don't get to blow you very often. I thought I'd make it extra special."

Gibbs just shook his head and kissed him again.

~~~NCIS~~~

Tim packed the last of the food into the cooler and carried it out to the truck. Gibbs had loaded everything else, and they were ready to leave. Both went back in for a final walkthrough, and Tim gasped as he stopped in the short hallway to the bedroom. Bedroom-_s_. Gibbs stepped out from checking the bathroom for their toiletries and cocked an eyebrow. Tim pointed into the smaller room.

"We forgot about the bunk beds!"

"Well, _hell_," Gibbs said, frowning. His expression cleared and he slipped his arm around Tim's waist and kissed his cheek. "I guess that means we'll have to come back."

Tim grinned at that thought and kissed him. As emotional as this trip had been, it had been a wonderful time. He'd gladly return with Gibbs anytime they could.

~~~NCIS~~~

_A/N Thank you Toni, Kelly, Nanci, Alix33, DS2010, Stars, and everyone else who had read, reviewed, followed, or favorited. Support, suggestions, and feedback got this story completed._


End file.
